Coincidence?
by TwilitWolfLink
Summary: Some things happen for a reason; that's what Ciel Phantomhive - a destitute resident of Las Vegas - and Sebastian Michaelis - a hot-shot lawyer from Arkansas - find out when unforeseen circumstances bring these two together. And what roles do Claude Faustus and Alois Trancy play in this madness? Yaoi Fluff eventual SebCiel AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely followers!~ **

**This is my second Kuroshitsuji fic, and since I did the last one in 'real-verse,' I decided to do this one in AU.**

**...Not that I think that only writing one in real-verse compensates for being good enough to write one in AU, but I had a semi-good idea and I felt like writing one : 3**

**Anyway~ the first and second chapter will be kind of slow, but they're really just to introduce the characters and their situations. **

**I hope you like it! **

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Mild language**

(-)

**Ciel's POV**

"So, cutie, how about when you get off work, I take you out for a drink, eh?" glossy lips spread open to reveal annoyingly white teeth, and I had to force back the bile that was rising in my throat.

"No, thank you, _ma'am_.I am very busy, as I'm working the late shift and I have things to attend to when I get home," it was a lie, but I had no motivation to reveal the truth to this over-done Barbie doll. However, I _was_ obligated to provide only the best in 'customer service.' "Perhaps some other time..."

Or never. Never would be great.

The girl looked disappointed, but I didn't care in the least. If I never saw this dolled up slut again, it would be too soon.

"Well, alright then," she pouted, but quickly recovered from it and winked at me instead. "I'll see you later, cutie!~"

Repulsive.

I glared at her back as she took her lucrative items from the check-out counter and trotted out the door in her too-high heels. Sighing in exhaustion, I looked towards the next customer in line and flashed them a fake smile; I didn't even _try _to make it look genuine.

As it may be clear by the amount of effort I put into my job, I can't stand working in this overrated house of over-priced items and under-paid employees any more than I can stand the thousands of idiots that filter through here on a daily basis, about a quarter of which hitting on me. It was annoying, not to mention disgusting, since I was only barely 16 and the people that dared to approach me appeared to be well into their very late twenties, maybe even thirties. I couldn't stand any of them. Most of the women looked like whorish dress-up dolls and the men gave off that air that screamed 'hit-and-run.' It was absolutely grotesque.

"Excuse me, young man, but would you mind telling me where I can find the tee-shirts?" my thoughts were interrupted by an elderly woman, and I smiled at her fadedly before directing her towards them. It was much easier and more comfortable to talk to old people since I was 99% sure that their intentions were pure. She thanked me in a grandmotherly fashion and tottered off to where I had pointed.

"...You're welcome," I almost whispered, knowing she couldn't hear me, and I felt an pang of depression surge through me.

I really miss my parents.

(-)

When my shift was over, I huffed a sigh of relief and literally thanked God it was Friday; there was nothing in the week that I looked forward to more.

Minimum wage in hand, I stepped into my 2003 Black Volkswagen – AKA 'Bug Car' – and buckled the seatbelt across my waist, grateful to finally be leaving that horrible job of mine, even if just for the weekend.

And before there's any comment, I'd like to say that, for the record, I did not _choose _to drive such a girly car. Admitting that I only make minimum wage should be enough of an indication as to why I drive such an old piece of junk; it was cheap, and I had just enough to make a down payment. I'm only barely out of school, after all. I'll get a better car later.

...But I had been telling myself that for the passed year, and I still wasn't any closer to where I hoped to be. Of course, I wasn't really making it any easier on myself by not going to college.

It's just...ever since my parents died in a house fire two years ago, my life has been on a consistent decline. I lost my will to go on for the first few months; I even contemplated suicide once. I never actually had the will to do it, though. I knew that Aunt Anne – my decreed guardian – would be heartbroken (or so I had thought), and truthfully, I didn't want to die just yet. I may have been chronically depressed, but I wasn't so far gone that I had lost sight of my life goals. I still wanted to be a business major. I still wanted to have a nice house and a nice family and a nice job...but it didn't work out the way I had planned it.

I had selfishly counted on my inheritance to cover most of my college, but since my aunt was still alive, she got her share of the money first, and somehow swindled me out of mine. She used the majority of it to pay for an adoption – which I thought was needless, considering, ya know, she had _me –_ but the baby that she was supposed to adopt died during birth, as did the mother. It was a tragedy, and after that, she decided that she'd never try scheduled parenting again.

The second portion of the inheritance – _my _share – went to an embryo transplant. I remember her telling me once during her unnatural maternity period, "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." I also remember her telling me, "I did you a _favor_ by not allowing you to go to college. You'll have a better life without it. _Trust me._"

I was tempted to ask how depriving me of a college education was beneficial, but I didn't get the chance because she died shortly after. As it turned out, the zygote had gotten lodged in her fallopian tubes, resulting in an ectopic pregnancy and, unfortunately, the death of both the baby and my Aunt Angelina.

So, in the span of only one year, I had lost both my parents, my aunt, and all of the money that would have helped me get through college. I was left with a mediocre sum of money and my heart shattered into a million pieces.

Sounds fantastic, right?

But I didn't let it get to me for too long. I was back on my feet within the next month, even though it may have been on the floor of a run-down apartment complex. Truthfully, I didn't even have enough to pay rent on the one-room disaster, but the landlord gave me a deal on their cheapest one. Something about his daughter – Elizabeth, was it? – having a crush on me, but I digress. I was content with it over absolutely nothing, and I did my best to fix it up with my limited funds. It actually looked pretty decent now...okay, maybe just livable. But, again, better than nothing.

I felt the same way about my job at the local souvenir shop. 'Lau's One-Stop Souvenir Shop'(1) wasn't exactly the best place to work at, and the manager wasn't any better to associate with. He was a greedy, shameless bastard who didn't care about his employees and cared even less about his customers. He was only in it for the money, which, admittedly, he got plenty of. While his merchandise may have been overpriced, it sold well, since anyone who passed through Las Vegas, Nevada just _had _to pick up their 'Sin City' shirts and miscellaneous, gaudy knickknacks, apparently.

It was annoying, but it 'put bread on the table,' as they say, so I couldn't exactly up and quit, as much as I desperately wanted to. It was a miracle that I had gotten hired in the first place, as it was. I had no experience, and I had heard through the grapevine that only members of the most elite echelon in Las Vegas had ever gotten jobs there. But I tried my luck – as the millions of others in Sin City do – and, to my surprise, Lau sent me a confirmation notice the very next day after my interview. When I had questioned him in passing about why he had hired someone so low in the food chain, the only thing he had to offer was:

"You're cute. If you do nothing else but stand there and look pretty, you'll have done your job."

God knows what would have happened to me if I was unattractive. And that's the way everything in this town was; from the gamblers to the cards they gambled with, the only thing that mattered was face-value.

But I digress; even though I kind of felt more like a hooker than an employee – especially with this risqué outfit they have me in – it was, again, better than nothing. It paid enough for me to live on, and that was all that mattered.

I broke the surface of my depressing thoughts when I suddenly noticed the flashing lights of my destination – Soma's Midnight-Purple Café and Diner(2) that opened at dusk and closed at dawn; it may sound like poor marketing hours, but people around here are usually too hungover to do anything during the day anyway.

This was where I always went for dinner on Fridays, since it was a bit less tolerant of drinking and under-the-table operations than other lower-class restaurants around this part of the city, and I preferred a break after the filth that cycled through the shop. It was also a welcomed break from my nightly meal of Raman noodles.

I pulled into a parking place, opening the door to my _very manly _car and carefully stepping out. I took a deep breath as I straightened, savoring the calm night air and the fresh smell of what was cooking inside. The view from here was absolutely amazing, since Soma's café was positioned strategically on an incline overlooking the mesmerizing lights and attractions that was Las Vegas. It was so beautiful, so deceptive, that it almost made me smile.

I really hated living here.

(-)

After I was seated at my regular window table, I sipped at my plain Earl Grey Tea as I read the current ledger. It was the same old stuff; drugs discovered in a secret underground warehouse, gang bangers finally arrested, identity theft at an all time high, fraud running rampant, blah, blah, blah. Boring.

My blue eyes wandered over the paper languidly, boredly taking in this week's headlines. I paused to study one in particular; 'From Zero to Millions – Destitute Fast-Food Worker Wins BIG in Lottery!' Apparently, some lucky sap in a near-bankrupt situation bought one lousy lottery ticket and now had money to burn. Tch, he'll probably blow it all on strippers and booze before next week.

The world is so unfair. While I could use that money for important things – say, going to college – this weak-minded idiot is going to use it to get STDs and hangovers. Awesome, universe. Just awesome. I hope you're proud of yourself.

"Hello, Ciel! How's it going?" I looked up to see a purple-haired, tanned-skin man grinning widely at me as he invited himself into my personal space and took a seat next to me in the booth. I blinked at him uninterestedly, letting my eyes roam back to the paper in my hands. I didn't particularly dislike Soma, but he could be a bit...over-bearing, occasionally, for my taste. But I respected him, since he was one of the very, _very _few dry people that had enough courage to admit it. The only other person that I knew of that didn't drink and was actually proud to say that they didn't was his business partner, Agni. I had a sneaking suspicion that the two were closer than either of them would care to admit, but I never commented on it. I didn't really care.

"I'm fine," it was a lie. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" Soma smiled enthusiastically, and for a fleeting moment, I was jealous of him, because I knew he meant it. "It's been a slow night, though. I don't know where everyone is..."

I made a sound of amusement and then gestured to the paper in my hands. "They're probably flocking to this guy, hoping for some free entertainment. You know how it is around here; anyone with money is everyone's best friend. It makes me sick..."

Soma was silent for a moment, and suddenly, he folded the paper, placing it on the table, and a flicker of annoyance crossed my face. "I wasn't finished reading-"

"Not everyone is as bad as you make them out to be, Ciel," Soma said seriously, and I was momentarily taken off guard. I scooted back wearily, sending him a questioning look. His eyes softened and he gave me a kind smile. "You just worry me sometimes, with all your talk of how terrible the world is. I mean, there are bad people out there, sure, but there are those rare few scattered amongst them that are worth getting to know."

I continued staring at him queerly. "So? Why are you telling me this?"

"I just don't want you to miss out," Soma elaborated, but it didn't really clear things up for me. He inched closer to me, and I started to feel a bit invaded, but I knew that Soma wasn't going to do anything. Even if he didn't have that not-so-secret thing with Agni, he knew better than to try to over-step his boundaries with me. "Like I said, I worry about you. You live alone, and you're so young and vulnerable; you should really think about finding someone to...'spend your time with.' To protect you, even."

I raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"_And, _if you don't shed that attitude of yours, then you'll never get to know anyone. You're too cynical! You don't try to find the good in people and only assume that they're trouble!" Soma exclaimed, and I sighed.

"That's because most of them are. You and I have had this conversation before, Soma; I don't _need _anyone, nor do I _want _anyone. I am perfectly happy on my own. I don't know why you worry so much, as it is. Nothing has ever happened to me, and that's because I can look out for myself," I took a nonchalant sip of my tea as if to emphasize exactly how few shits I gave, and Soma pouted indignantly.

"That doesn't mean that something couldn't happen. All I'm saying is that you should really try to be more sociable, put yourself out there. I know it's not easy for you, but I really think-"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'll find someone on my own time, Soma. I'm only sixteen, after all," I resolved confidently. It was Soma's turn to sigh, and with a defeated expression, he rose from his seat, looking down at me like he pitied me.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone for now. But, please, at least think about what I've said," Soma smiled weakly at me as he walked away.

I didn't respond.

(-)

When I returned to my apartment complex, I walked up several exhausting flights of stairs until I got to level 12, door 14. Breathing heavily, I fumbled around in my pocket until I found my keys, but before I could successfully shove them in the lock, they clattered to the concrete floor, and the resounding noise sounded a thousand times louder at midnight than it would have during the day.

"Damn..." I muttered, bending down awkwardly to pick them up and then standing upright once more to finally get the God-forsaken key into the tumbler. Opening the door and walking inside, I was greeted by the deathly silent emptiness that was apartment number 14.

I gave the humble hovel a once-over, taking in the boring white-wood floors, ugly blue walls, and tacky furniture littered awkwardly around the room. I sighed heavily, suddenly a little more depressed that I actually lived here.

I blinked when I felt something soft brush against my leg, and I looked down to see a furry ball of solid white contentedly weaving in and out of my parted legs. I smiled genuinely and bent down to the cat's level, placing my hand on her head and rubbing gently.

"Hey there, Vega," I chuckled as she let out a high-pitched meow, nuzzling her fluffy head into the palm of my hand.

First of all – yes, I did name her after Las Vegas, and yes, I do lack originality. But that was the first name that popped into my head when I met her outside my apartment, rain-drenched and pure white fur matted with dirt and trash. I took pity on the poor cat, since she reminded me of...well, me. She was abandoned, scared, lost, and didn't have much of anything to call her own besides her wits; it took a lot of effort on my part, and I got quite a few scratches trying to coax her out, but eventually, she warmed up to me and let me take her inside to clean her up. Now, I dare say that she's my best friend.

...That's kind of sad, isn't it? It's like I'm an old cat lady. Except I'm not a woman. And I only have one cat. But still.

My eyes softened and I scooped Vega into my arms, striding over to the worn-out leather couch placed in the middle of the room. I slumped down into the thickly-cushioned furniture, heaving a heavy sigh and plopping Vega on my lap haphazardly. She let out a surprised noise and dug her claws into my thighs, causing me to hiss at the feeling of her sharp nails piercing my skin.

"Agh! Sorry, girl, I didn't mean to be so rough," I chuckled despite the pain at my own choice of words; the familiar Internet meme 'Forever Alone' popped into my head.

…Soma was right. I do need to get out more.

(-)

The next morning, I woke up with Vega nestled on my lap and a horrible crick in my neck. I groaned as I sat up; great, I had fallen asleep on the couch. Again.

My movement disturbed Vega from her sleep, and she raised her head to look at me inquiringly. I smiled groggily and patted her head, but she didn't seem to be in a very friendly mood as she bounded off of my lap and went trotting into the kitchen. I sneered at her attitude and then grudgingly drug myself up, heading towards the bathroom. I hadn't taken a shower last night (apparently), and I desperately needed one. I had put it off for a few days, since the water bill was constantly an issue and I was usually too exhausted to take a shower when I got home, anyway. It was a win/win situation...in some kind of screwed up sense.

Stripping myself of my clothing, I stepped into the bath, turning on the hot water full blast and letting the scalding liquid wash over my skin. It felt amazing, and I indulged myself in just standing under the water for a good five minutes before finally doing shower-related activities.

After I had washed my hair, conditioned it, and washed off the grime buildup from the past three days, I shut off the now-cold water and stepped out, wrapping an old yellow towel around my torso and heading towards the kitchen. I'd just let my hair dry naturally while I ate breakfast.

"Good morning, Vega," I greeted when I saw the cat staring at me with her bright blue eyes, obviously waiting for her own breakfast. I chuckled softly, moving to the cupboard and opening the door to where I had stored the Kit N' Kaboodle.(3) I poured Vega a generous amount – since I knew I hadn't fed her yesterday – and then put away the cat food in exchange for a bag of bread and a carton of eggs.

I took out two pieces of bread and one egg, placing the bread in the barely-functioning toaster and cracking the egg into a skillet over the furnished stove-top oven. This was one of the few meals I knew how to cook besides Raman, but it wasn't like I was looking to be a chef. Not that I could even if I wanted to, but I digress.

I sat down at the table, freshly-cooked eggs and toast on a plate in front of me, and began to nibble on my breakfast. I didn't want to eat too quickly, since I knew that I didn't have anything planned for the rest of the day and I would likely spend another slow Saturday alone and bored.

...My life really sucked, didn't it?

Mid-bite, a violent knocking suddenly hammered on my door, and I almost choked on the eggs that had just entered my mouth. Who could be knocking so early in the morning?!

I got up hurriedly, storming over to the door to see what the hell had whoever was on the other side so worked-up.

"Hello?!" I swung the door open, and I was surprised to see the landlord's daughter, Elizabeth Midford, standing in the threshold. I had talked to her occasionally, but only in passing, and I certainly hadn't invited her to come over, no matter how many hints she had dropped that she might want to.

Her mouth opened excitedly like she was about to say something, but then she paused as her gaze traveled lower. I was confused for a moment until I realized what she must be staring at; the only thing that was covering me was the towel around my waist.

"I-I uh...I just came to..." she stuttered, and her face tinted red. I could feel my own face begin to heat up, but I didn't let my nerves get the best of me. I willed away my blush and gave her a look of utter nonchalance.

"Yes..?" I inquired impatiently, placing my hands on my hips; it was more to make sure that my towel didn't slip off than anything.

She blinked rapidly, seeming to regain her senses as she attempted to re-focus on my face. She smiled weakly, her hand shaking as she thrust a packing envelope towards my chest. "T-This was in your mailbox, and I just thought that I'd...bring it to you. It's been in there since yesterday and you didn't get your mail last night and it looked important so...y-yeah."

I could tell that she was nearly about to explode with embarrassment, but more importantly, how did she know that I hadn't checked my mailbox yesterday? Odd, but I decided against questioning it. This situation was already uncomfortable, as it was...

"Oh, thanks," I deadpanned, grabbing the envelope from her and then waiting for her to dismiss herself, but she just stood there looking at her feet, like she was waiting for me to continue. "...Uh, I'll see you later, then."

"W-Wait!" she suddenly exclaimed, her hand shooting forward as if to stop me. As I anticipated, there was more reason behind her actions than simply delivering my forgotten mail. "I-I was actually going to ask you...i-if maybe...I mean, if you want to..."

"No, I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but you know I'm too busy," as I said this, my mind was screaming, 'haha, just kidding, I don't want to socialize.' "Maybe some other time."

Her bright green eyes dulled and she looked down at her feet once more. "O-oh, okay. Well then, I guess I'll see you later..."

_Don't say anything, just let her walk away, don't get involved- _"Elizabeth...wait."

She paused, turning around to face me once more, hope shining in her eyes. "Yes?"

_Damn it..._

I bit my lip, considering what I could do that would both appease her and not dig my hole any deeper. Ever the quick thinker, I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from my work table and then scrawled a few numbers across it before handing it to her.

"Here. This is my cell phone number," I offered, and she took it as if it were a fragile piece of glass. "If you want to text me later instead of walking up so many flights of stairs to talk, you can."

Her eyes brightened and I could tell that she had to hold herself back from hugging me; I was beyond thankful that she didn't.

"O-Okay, thank you! I will!" She giggled sweetly, clutching the paper in her hands like it would blow away if she didn't hang on tightly enough. "Bye, Ciel!"

I didn't respond; I simply waved as she left, practically skipping down the hallway. I sighed heavily, running a hand through my slightly damp hair and then shutting the door, leaning against it. What had possessed me to do that? She already knew where I lived; why would a cell phone number be so exciting?

Shrugging off the thought for now, I looked down curiously at the package in my hands. The address label looked very formal, like it was from a business or something of the sort. Cautiously, I began tearing off the adhesive, and once the seal was broken, I pulled out the contents. I expected something amazing to suddenly pop out, but the only thing inside was a crap-ton of paper and a picture of some old lady.

Deciding to get more comfortable while sifting through all of this stuff, I went over to my couch and plopped down heavily, Vega joining me shortly after. I mindlessly began petting her as I scanned over the first page, and my eyes widened the more I read.

_Mr. Ciel Phantomhive,_

_I regret to tell you that your distant great-grandmother, Mistress Ophelia Diamond Duvua, has recently passed away. You may not recall her, as she is your mother's grandmother, but it seems that she has remembered you, as she has included you in her will._

_She has indicated that any living relatives of Rachel Phantomhive be granted inheritance, including her fortune, dwelling, and possessions. _

_You are granted the sum of $8,000,000, as well as the free use of her beach house in Half Moon Bay, California._

_However, there are three conditions attributed to this contract in order to claim your inheritance:_

_1. You must live in the house she has left you in order to claim ownership, and you may not sell or repossess the home. Any insubordination to this rule will result in termination of ownership and the deed to the land will be turned over to the government._

_2. You must diligently care for the five animals that have been left in your possession. Each animal will be given monthly check-ups and veterinary attention to assure that proper supervision has been administered. Insubordination will result in termination of the contract._

_The third and final condition may be disputed, as there is one other heir that has been discovered as well._

_3. You must either live with or, if you chose to decline, turn over the rights to any alternate heir(s)._

_From the information we have collected, it has been determined that the person you are to share your inheritance with lives in Fayetteville, Arkansas, and is a well-known lawyer in the area. His name is Sebastian Michaelis._

_If you choose to accept this offer, please come to the Funtom Inheritance Agency, room 19, tomorrow, Saturday the 24th to discuss terms and conditions. The address and additional information is included. If you have any further questions, please feel free to contact us at the number provided._

_Thank you for your cooperation,_

_Undertaker._

(-)

**(1) Imagine an airport gift shop. Yeah. It's that bad.**

**(2) Have you ever heard of/been to a café called Purple Cow? It's amazing, and what Soma's restaurant is based off of.**

**(3)This is a real brand of cat food (WHICH I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR)**

**Hope you enjoyed it!~**

**And Sebastian is in the next chapter! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I am SO glad that you liked the first chapter! I couldn't believe that it got such a positive response! Thanks so much for all of the alerts, faves, and reviews!**

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: None**

**(-)**

"Knox! I need those copies faxed to the main office!"

"Yes'sir!"

"Spears! Phone call on line four!"

"Hn..."

"Sucliffe! Get the recommendations down to the lobby before the client leaves!"

"Right away, Sebby!~"

"_I told you not to call me that_!"

I sighed heavily, placing a hand on my throbbing forehead.

It had been a long day at _Michaelis' Lease _headquarters, and I was desperately craving a cup of coffee – no sugar, no cream, no ice, just _straight black _coffee that would be strong enough to drown this awful headache. Plus, being December third, it was blisteringly cold outside, and a nice, hot mug of scantily brewed grinds would be just the thing to warm me up.

"Sebby!" a very loud, very annoying voice interrupts my few moments of silence, and I glare at the red-head who enters my office. "The client wanted to know whether or not we take divorce cases! I told them that you could handle it, but they didn't-"

"We only deal with contracts, not legal annulments," I interject, and he pauses abruptly. "If they would like to open a repeal case, please refer them to a divorce attorney."

The flamboyant male sputters and seems to be aghast that I denied.

"B-but, Sebby! This is a big case! And you have the qualifications to-"

"_Only. Contracts_," I reaffirm, and my heated glare seems to intimidate him enough to where he finally shuts up. "I do _not _handle divorce cases. End of discussion."

Grell pouts, and a noise of disgust escapes my throat. I'm sure it was meant to be cute.

"Hmph, so cold... Fine then, I'll refer them somewhere else!~" Grell announces like he came up with the idea himself and then trots out of my office, saying something along the lines of, "But I'll make sure that they know you are _perfectly _capable of handling it yourself!"

I roll my eyes and plop into my thick, black leather chair, sinking into the material and heaving a heavy sigh. I look around my office lazily, boredly noting the piles of papers and books that litter the corners and the thousands upon thousands of accordion folders, notebooks, paper clips, paper strips, pencils, pens, contacts, wads of tape, hand-held hole-punchers, and white-out pens that are scattered across the dull gray carpet and cluttered in inconvenient places.

I really need a vacation.

(-)

After a very, _very _strenuous day at the firm, I was endlessly grateful to be able to return to my apartment and relax. Well... I still had work to do, but at least I was able to do it in the comfort of my own home.

The moment I strode out of the stuffy building, I released a sigh of contentment. The sun was just setting behind the hills, its rosy-colored sun rays bouncing off the mountainous landscape and covering everything in a lovely pink hue. It really was an amazing sight, and I smiled a bit as I stepped into my black Lexus, sinking into the plush leather seats.

It was a quiet drive home, as usual, save for the faded hum of my car radio that I constantly had turned on. As pathetic as it may sound, it made me feel a little less lonely.

I didn't exactly crave companionship, but I do suppose that it would be nice to have someone to talk to. Just to get things off of my chest, if nothing else. Someone that would only sit quietly and listen – perhaps offer helpful suggestions occasionally – and never actually bother me with their own qualms would be the ultimate in partner.

But alas, every relationship that I had somehow found myself in had ended in disaster. In one way or the other, I wouldn't be happy with who I was with. Vain as it may be, they would either talk too much, wear too much makeup, have a strange obsession, constantly monitor my every move, and that's only to name a few.

But is a quiet partner that didn't worry with appearances and was utterly _normal _too much to ask?

Apparently, as I hadn't found anyone who fit the bill – not even close. And since I have had so many failed relationships, I suppose you could say that I have ultimately given in. Not given _up_, because I never give _up; _I have merely accepted the fact that no one can live up to my expectations.

Simple as that.

(-)

When I finally made it home, I stepped into my apartment complex quietly, unloading my file-filled arms onto the kitchen table with a heavy heave. How I accumulated so much homework, I'd rather not think about.

I wouldn't admit that I was slipping.

I jolted acutely when I heard a low growl come from the living room, and I chuckled as I stripped myself of my coat, swinging it over the dining chair.

"Good afternoon to you, too, Demon," I smirked as I saw the large tom cat curled up on my black leather couch, his form almost blending in with the material. His fur was a midnight onyx, his eyes an intimidating, muted cerise, and his body was built more like a young rottweiler than a cat. Quite an accurate name, if I do say so myself.

Of course, the feline didn't respond, and instead gazed at me with a calculating stare. It would have been unsettling, had I not been living with him for almost two and a half years.

I picked up a binder from the kitchen table, strolling over to the recliner adjacent to Demon and taking a heavy seat. Might as well get some of these reviews out of the way before bed. Less to do in the morning.

(-)

Demon had fallen asleep about an hour later, and I was tempted to follow his example. I had gone through an impressive 347 files, and even though the accomplishment was a bit weighted by the looming 500 that I had left, I was confident that I'd be able to finish easily by lunch time tomorrow.

I doubt that I have ever been more thankful that it was Friday.

Deciding to turn in for the night, I stood up, feeling my dress pants and shirt molded to my body from the position I had been in for the past sixty minutes. Sneering at the suit that I was sure I would have to send to the dry cleaners, I huffed indignantly at the thought of taking a shower. Oh well, I'd have to take one in the morning anyway.

Demon lazily looked up at me as I passed him, and I smirked in his direction. Quickly swooping down, I scratched between his ears, almost laughing at the hissing sound that came from the large animal. Demon nearly ripped the couch to shreds trying to get away, scrambling to the floor and as far away from me as possible. I knew he hated being petted, but that never got old.

(-)

After my shower, I fed Demon his usual meal of tuna and salmon – he was quite the picky eater, as was I – and then ate my own dinner. Nothing fancy, just a deep dish fish fillet and a side-salad.

My companion and I ate in silence for about five minutes until someone rung my doorbell, and I swallowed my bite of salad before standing and padding towards the entrance.

I was about to open the door until I looked down and noticed the daily mail littered haphazardly on the welcome mat. Of course, mail was the only thing that ever touched that mat.

I gathered it into a neat pile then placed it on my TV stand for later review. I was too tired tonight; it was just one more thing to save until morning.

Returning to my isolated meal, I was surprised to see my fillet – or lack thereof – had already been eaten, and not by me. I instantly realized who the perpetrator was, and turned a glare on Demon who was currently cleaning his paw, looking quite satisfied with himself.

Despite my irritation, I couldn't help but chuckle at the cat's antics. "I should know by now not to turn my back on you."

(-)

Morning arrived slowly, and even more so considering how early my brain decided to wake me up. At 6:00, I was already up, dressed for the day, and sitting at the dining table, enjoying a quiet breakfast of toast, eggs, and orange juice. I appreciated the old-fashioned meal, as well as the warming sun spilling through the window and into my dark apartment. Being nearly underground, it was nice to see the bright star every once in a while, especially on cold mornings such as this.

Deciding to indulge myself, I moved one of my dining chairs to the open canopy window, setting up a TV tray and continuing with my meal while enjoying the feel of the sun on my face and the hustle-bustle of Saturday morning.

I was thankful that I didn't have to get out on such a chilly day, but not so much so when I realized what I would be doing instead; _500 _files, to review, sign, and lease waited for me just in the other room, taunting me with the amount of work I would have to do and the minuscule motivation I had to do it.

But for now, I simply let the warming light cascade over me, smiling as I felt Demon's presence next to me. He may not exactly enjoy being petted, but he liked the company and the feel of someone being there and being there _for _him.

Kind of like me.

(-)

By 8:00, I finally drug myself up from my comfortable position, putting up my tray, moving my chair back, and draining my leftovers in the garbage disposal. I even washed and cleaned my dishes _by hand_, which was something I never did. That's what dishwashers were for, after all, but for some reason, I felt like doing a little manual labor this morning.

Okay, maybe it had something to do with the numerous files I would have to tend to, but that was beside the point.

Unfortunately, once the dishes were finished, I was forced to start my paperwork. It was certainly tedious work, and by only the 104th file, I was thoroughly bored and ready to quit, or at the very least take a break.

Surely it wouldn't hurt if I just stopped for a moment, perhaps to take another shower, or do some laundry or...well, anything would be better than this.

With an exhausted sigh, I stood from my recliner, setting the work aside and lazily looking around my apartment for something to excuse my neglectful behavior. My gaze rested on the mail still sitting on my TV stand; that would be a simple, quick endeavor to undertake. Gathering it and then taking a seat on the couch – and smirking when I felt Demon's weight sag on the cushion next to me, but not too close – I began thumbing through the bills, magazine offers, and Spam mail, not surprised in the least that there wasn't anything interesting. Of course, I wasn't expecting much, since no one ever sent me letters and I hardly ever got packages of any kind.

And that's why I was especially taken aback when I stumbled upon a large yellow packing envelope addressed to Mr. Sebastian Michaelis in a large, eye-catching font. What in the world...?

Carefully unraveling the looped seal, I peeled back the adhesive and reached inside, a bit confused when I saw a picture of an elderly woman and several stacks of _more paper _that I would surely have to look over.

However, despite first passing it off as a funeral invitation, I was even more stricken when I read over the contents.

_Mr. Sebastian Michaelis,_

_I regret to inform you that your distant great-aunt, Mistress Ophelia Diamond Duvua, has recently passed away. You may not recall her, as she is your mother's grandmother's sister, but it seems that she has remembered you, as she has included you in her will._

_She has indicated that any living relatives of Isabella Michaelis be granted inheritance, including her fortune, dwelling, and possessions. _

_You are granted the sum of $8,000,000, as well as the free use of her beach house in Half Moon Bay, California._

_However, there are three conditions attributed to this contract in order to claim your inheritance:_

_1. You must live in the house she has left you in order to claim ownership, and you may not sell or repossess the home. Any insubordination to this rule will result in termination of ownership and the deed to the land will be turned over to the government._

_2. You must diligently care for the five animals that have been left in your possession. Each animal will be given monthly check-ups and veterinary attention to assure that proper supervision has been administered. Insubordination will result in termination of the contract._

_The third and final condition may be disputed, as there is one other heir that has been discovered as well._

_3. You must either live with or, if you chose to decline, turn over the rights to any alternate heir(s)._

_From the information we have collected, it has been determined that the person you are to share your inheritance with lives in Las Vegas, Nevada, and is currently employed at Lau's One-Stop Souvenir Shop. His name is Ciel Phantomhive._

_If you choose to accept this offer, please come to the Funtom Inheritance Agency, room 19, tomorrow, Saturday the 28th to discuss terms and conditions. The address and additional information is included. If you have any further questions, please feel free to contact us at the number provided._

_Thank you for your cooperation,_

_Undertaker._

**(-)**

**And there you have it! Now both main characters are introduced and the exciting story line can begin!**

**Updates will continue to be sporadic and inconsistent, as I have a summer job and I will be quite busy with cheer camp, softball, ect, but please be patient and I promise to update ASAP :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, heres chapter three! Beware, it's quite boring, unfortunately. But it's all leading up to the fun part :)**

**Hope you like it!**

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Language**

_**P.S. PLEASE READ ENDING AUTHOR NOTE**_

**(-)**

**Ciel's POV**

As soon as my brain processes the last word, the letter flutters to the floor as my muscles freeze in shock.

_Eight...__**million**__...dollars_.

I dash to my closet, trip over several miscellaneous things along the way, throw on the first outfit in my wardrobe (which only consists of three shirts and two pairs of pants), and sweep out the door without so much as looking in a mirror to make sure that I don't appear to have just crawled out of a dumpster. I didn't even brush my hair, but I'm in too big of a hurry to worry about such trivial things.

Before I am even aware that I have started the car, I am speeding down the highway at 70 miles per hour.

I really can't even describe my emotions at the moment. I'm excited, of course, but also anxious, skeptical, in utter disbelief, hopeful, and jizz-my-pants happy, all at the same time. I feel like my heart is about to beat right out of my chest from the sheer daze of the situation.

I'm not poor anymore. I'm not going to starve. I don't have to work at Lau's anymore. I don't have to live in this hell hole anymore. These are but a few of the revelations I experience as I speed down the highway towards Denver, Colorado. A long trip, sure, but it will all be worth it. Apparently, Denver is the hot-spot of the state, and for conveniences-sake, it is also the mid-point between Arkansas and Nevada, the respective states of my 'roommate' and I.

This gets me thinking about this other guy I will presumably be living with. Of course, there is no hesitation on my end; I will gladly live with a drug-dealing man-whore if it means bagging that sweet beach house in California. But what exactly is this 'Sebastian Michaelis' guy like? Is he in a similar stasis? Probably not, if his occupation is anything to go by. He's probably one of those rich hillbilly pricks you hear about living in the south that think they're basking in the limelight just because they're a few bucks richer than the hicks they live around. Not a big stretch there.

Okay, so maybe I'm not exactly thrilled with having a roommate. But really, who likes sharing? Especially when you're someone like me whose been on his own forever and is by all means a antisocial hermit, it's even more painful.

Regardless, beggars can't be choosers. After all, only a fool would turn down eight million dollars.

(-)

**Sebastian's POV**

I am seriously considering turning down the offer, even though it may mean giving up eight million dollars. I mean, I've got it good here; I have a nice home, everything I need to live comfortably, a well-paying job, and more money than I know what to do with. Why would I leave all of this behind just to have some extra funds and a house in the epicenter of gay pride and anorexic actresses? Not very appealing, in my perspective.

Regardless, I decide to at least do a bit of research to authenticate the truth behind it. I won't even start to consider thinking about accepting until I'm sure this is a legitimate offer.

The first search I run is on this 'Ophelia Diamond Duvua,' and as it turns out, she is indeed a relative of my mothers and did in fact die quite recently from a violent aneurysm.

That is true enough, but what of this munificent inheritance? Is it really being offered so easily, or is it more of an 'I've got candy, step into my van, little boy' kind of scheme? After all, I have several, several people that would like to have me alone in a dark alley – for a variety of colorful reasons – and this would certainly be an alluring trap. However, as elaborate and well thought out as it may be, I'll still have to do a bit more research to confirm the authenticity.

The next person I look up is this Undertaker person and the company he is supposedly affiliated with. An odd name, Undertaker, but I won't diatribe until I meet him. _Then _I will permissibly judge and not feel guilty.

The results that the search return brings me to the 'Funtom Inc.' home page, and I immediately go to work on looking up info on this Undertaker figure. There is an icon linking to the main page, and I am pleased to find that there is an abundance of information and photos of the man.

…Wow.

Long, stark white hair, a shark-toothed smile, shadowed green eyes, and a pitch black business suit characterize the male, and I can't help but think he looks more like a mortician than an inheritance agency manager. I'm not one to judge a book by its cover, but this guy's appearance is certainly sketchy.

However, after reading over his record, his personal information, and way of operation, I am mostly convinced that the strange man and the company he runs is legit.

Taking comfort in the fact – and becoming a little more excited, since the unbelievable offer was slowly manifesting into something more viable – there is one more person that I decide to do a quick search on.

Ciel Phantomhive, my so-called 'roommate.'

When I hit search, I wasn't expecting much. I mean, really, if I hadn't heard of him, how much info could there be on the guy? I figured that I knew everyone who was anyone inside and outside of the business world, so imagine my surprise when there were a solid nineteen search results, each linking to a different site. I click on the first one titled 'Popular CEOs Killed in House Fire. Premeditated or Predetermined?'

The page is surprisingly informative, and from the many, many articles scattered across the page, I gather that, apparently, Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive were killed – possibly murdered – in a fire about ten years ago, and only their son survived.

Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive...I've heard those names before. They were business owners, obviously, but I can't really remember what exactly it was that they manufactured. Toys of some sort, if I recall correctly.

But what of their kid? Is this 'Ciel Phantomhive' character really their son, or is it just a coincidence? Apparently not, as the very next search result provides a bit more incriminating evidence on the surviving offspring of Rachel and Vincent, and it was, in fact, the boy described in the inheritance letter.

"Ciel Phantomhive, 17 years old, birthday on December 14th, currently a resident of Las Vegas, Nevada, job status: employed," I read to myself, and it seems that this is indeed the man I am to live with.

Or...'boy' would probably be a more accurate title.

When I first see his picture – and there are many – I am immediately surprised to see that he looks more like a fifteen year old girl than a seventeen year old guy. His hair is about half an inch above his chin, and is a deep blue color, almost black, but not quite.

The next feature I notice is his left eye, which is a deeper blue than I do believe I have ever seen before. But his right one is certainly a different color, closer to magenta than its cerulean partner. My suspicions are confirmed as I read further down the article.

Heterochromia. Not particularly uncommon, but still an odd feature. Interesting, I may even go as far to say.

From what I've read, it seems like this kid has had quite the hard life. His parents have been burned to death, his aunt has apparently died from an ectopic pregnancy, and all of his inheritance has been lost in one way or the other. I almost feel bad for him, but since I don't know him beyond what I've read, I don't exactly care that much. After all, it's not my problem.

Regardless, I decide to at least go and check out what this is all about. Who knows? It might prove to be interesting.

(-)

**Ciel's POV**

After driving for what seems like hours on end, I finally, _finally _arrive at the Funtom Inheritance Agency in Denver, Colorado. It's freezing cold, and I wrap my thin, too-small coat around my shivering frame as I practically sprint towards the automatic doors and step inside.

I immediately uncoil when the warm air inside hits me, and I sigh, thankful that I can't see the cloud of vapor released. It was quite the fancy place, with various decadencies, intricate portraits, and other antique knick-knacks lined up decoratively along the walls and tables. However, the ambiance was passed by carelessly as I made a beeline towards the front desk.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I have an appointment with someone named Undertaker?" I offer, and the woman at the desk tosses me an uninterested glance. She looks me up and down, and I must admit that I'm a bit put-off by her gaze. It's disgusting and exponentially unwanted.

Finally, she seems to get her fill of my appearance and looks back to some papers in her hand, shuffling through them and then glancing back to me, handing over a single pink page.

"Here. Room 19. He's expecting you," she pauses, points towards the left, and continues. "Go down that hallway and then turn right. The rooms are labeled, so you shouldn't get lost."

While helpful, her directions are terse and ungracious, like she had been doing something extremely important other than sitting on her ass and I just _had _to go and interrupt her.

"Thanks," I respond inertly, despite being completely ungrateful for her and her attitude. Waving it off and refocusing on the idea of 'I am now so rich I could buy that bitch,' I head in the direction of room 19.

(-)

**Sebastian's POV**

It doesn't take me very long to get to Denver, especially since my Lexus will hit 180 and I am more than careful enough to avoid the law and cars desperately trying to dodge me. I could slow down, but what would be the fun in that?

It's only 2:00 in the afternoon when I reach F.I.A., and it doesn't impress me much. A mediocre business, at best. My office building is far more sophisticated than this little hovel.

Tightening my black coat around myself to shield from the cold, I walk through the parking lot, passingly taking in the cars around me and the surreal air of the situation. Even while some of my skepticism has been quelled, I still am a bit strung to believe that this is all it's cracked up to be. There must be a catch in addition to the conditions listed in the initial letter.

When I walk inside, I take in the – predictably – boring atmosphere and the building bustling with people that look as if they'd rather be anywhere else but here. Can't say that I blame them.

Regardless, I walk up the reception desk and request to be directed to room 19. The receptionist provides the information, albeit grudgingly, and I thank her politely. I've dealt with enough assholes by now to be completely unaffected by such attitudes. Sighing heavily and shrugging my coat off my shoulders, I sling it over my arm and then venture towards the left hallway.

Might as well get this over with.

(-)

**Ciel's POV**

Room 19...Room 19...Where the hell is room 19?

I've been walking pointlessly for a solid six minutes, and there is still no sign of room 19 – literally. Was that witch of a receptionist really that big of a wad that she'd give me the wrong directions just to make me late? I wouldn't put it past her. I swear, some people can be so-

"Oof!" My train of thought is suddenly interrupted when I run into what feels like a brick wall, causing me to fall back and straight onto my ass. I rub it a bit to soothe the pain, and that's when a some-what concerned and some-what not voice reaches my ears.

"Are you okay?" The voice is deep and smooth, like...like velvet silk, if that makes any sense. I look up towards it to see a man with raven black hair, lurid red-brown eyes, and a strongly-built figure gazing down at me. He has a handsome face, I'll give him that, but that doesn't excuse his negligence.

"Che, I'm fine," I answer coldly, waving away the hand he offers to help me up and instead using my own to lift myself off the ground. As I brush my pants, the man keeps talking, despite how obvious I tried to make it that I didn't want to chit-chat.

"Pardon me, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. My name is-"

"Look, sorry, but I don't really care. I'm just trying to find room 19."

The guy seems surprised to be cut off for a moment, but his expression quickly morphs into a spiteful look that he sends my way – I don't blame him. I'd hate me, too, if I was the guy. He tilts his chin upward, obviously trying to seem high and mighty, and swerves around me, clearly giving up on exchanging niceties. Thank God.

"Not that it's any of my concern, but since I'd prefer to get this over with quickly, you're not going to find it that way. You've already passed room 19."

Despite my initial reaction to ignore the imbecile, my eyes widen when I hear his last sentence. I turn back to him and glare in his general direction, backtracking in my mind.

"Uh, no, it's not. I just came from that way, and I didn't see it anywhere."

He releases a condescending noise, like he's dealing with an insufferable child that just doesn't understand why it's not a good idea to eat dirt, and I sneer back at him.

"You must not have been paying enough attention. I am positive that room 19 is this way. Now, please, follow me so we can get this over with."

I am about to retort when I absorb the meaning behind his words. _We? _I jog forward to catch up and then walk in stride beside him.

"What are you talking about? Why are you going to room 19?"

He smirks an infuriatingly smug smirk, and I seriously consider slapping it off his face.

"The same reason you're going."

I don't have time to react, because as soon as the sentence leaves his mouth, he opens the door to what is apparently room 19. I peer inside and see a man with ridiculously long silver hair grinning at us as we walk inside.

"Oh, good afternoon, Mr. Phantomhive," he turns to me and gives a short nod of acknowledgment.

Then he turns to the guy next to me.

"And to you, Mr. Michaelis."

My eyes widen and I look towards 'Mr. Michaelis,' feeling my heart sink into my stomach as he smirks at me once more.

Farewell, my virginity, for I have just been screwed.

(-)

**Okay, so, beginning this chapter, I have started a poll. This choice won't be relevant until a bit later in the story, but I would like to go ahead and hear you guys/gals out beforehand. So, this is the question:**

As a side pairing, would you prefer ClaudexCiel or AloisxCiel?

**Just so you aren't freaked out/excited, please remember that SebastianxCiel is the main pairing here and Ciel will ultimately end up with Sebastian, but a side-pairing is needed for progression and plot development, as well as bait for jealousy (and you know what that means :D). Whichever 'seme' you choose will be with who Sebastian conflicts and who Ciel will be momentarily touchy-feely with, so keep that in mind, as well ;) And if you're worried about your beloved Alois and/or Claude not showing up at all, you need not worry; they will both be making an appearance, regardless of which one you choose to whore Ciel off with :P**

**So, Claude or Alois, my dear readers?**

**Please review with your choice or send me a PM and I will announce the results next chapter :) **

**And yeah, I know this chapter was boring. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it! Might not update for a while to see how polling goes, but I'll have the next chapter posted as quickly as possible! Thanks so much for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers! Thank you all SO much for your reviews/PMs last chapter! I was amazed by your responses and I'm so glad that you all like my story! :)**

**And before I begin, I believe I owe you the results of last chapter's poll:**

**AloisxCiel – 13 votes**

**ClaudexCiel – 21 votes**

ClaudexCiel is the winner! *triumphant music*

**So, that means, for a brief period of time, Claude and Ciel will be *ahem* 'dating.' Kind of, but not really. It'll make sense eventually ^^ But don't worry, there will be PLENTY of fluffy SebCiel moments, and Alois will definitely have his time to shine :) To reiterate, the side pairing isn't just for nothing; there is a method to this madness ;)**

**Again, thank you all so much for your responses and I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**On with the story!**

**(-)**

**Ciel's POV**

"Come, come, sit, sit! Don't just stand in the doorway!" Undertaker bellowed, and his voice jarred me from my daze. I blinked rapidly and refocused on the man in front of me, realizing that Michaelis was already seated and looking back at me impatiently. I sneered back at him and hurriedly took my seat, not so much embarrassed as I was annoyed.

So this...this _prick _is who I'm supposed to live with?

"Nice of you to join us, _Mr. Phantomhive_," Michaelis taunted, but just as I was about to retort, Undertaker's scratchy voice stopped me.

"Please save the formalities for later; right now, we have things to discuss," he dictated, and I was caught off guard by his authoritative tone. Seems like he takes his job a little more seriously than I first thought. "Now, first thing's first-" Undertaker paused and opened a drawer adjacent to his desk, pulling out an orange file and revealing individual pieces of paper that he slid towards Michaelis and I. "Please read over these contracts and sign them only when you are positive that you agree to the terms and conditions. Nothing written within the contract is disputable or alterable and all guidelines must be followed according to the will. Make sure that you know what you are agreeing to before you sign."

My eyes scanned the paper quicker than I could absorb the words, and before I even finished reading, my name was signed in perfect cursive on the apropos contract line. There was nothing that would put me off if it meant gaining 8,000,000 dollars.

As I crossed my Ts and dotted my Is, I could feel Michaelis' gaze on me. Without even bothering to glance up at him, I gripped the pen tighter and grimaced at no one in particular.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I quipped, sounding only half as annoyed as I felt. I was trying to be gentlemanly in front of Undertaker, but it was getting increasingly more difficult the longer I was around this red-eyed guy. I don't know what it was about him, but somehow, his mere_ presence_ ticked me off.

"I was just surprised that you were so hasty in signing the contract. I would have been a bit more punctilious if I were you..." he trailed off, his gaze shifting back to the paper in his hands reticently. I huffed indignantly, and I could feel my face heat up from chagrin.

"Well I'm _not _you and I _don't_ like wasting my time; I am perfectly aware of what is expected of me, thank you very much," I shot back, and he simply gave a mild-mannered shrug in response.

I think that's what really gets to me; he's so..._indifferent. _It's like he doesn't care about _anything_, much less the fact that he's about to inherit an incredibly generous amount of money from someone who _died_.

Do you know how thankful I am for this? Do you understand how grateful I am that I have been given this opportunity? This could mean the difference... no, this _is _the difference between life and death for me, and he just sits there and acts like this is something he wants to get over with.

That bastard. That no good, ungrateful bastard.

"Thank you, Mr. Michaelis, Mr. Phantomhive," Undertaker's voice once again interrupted my inward rant, and I took a deep breath before turning back to face him. He grinned an unsettlingly large grin, tucking away the contracts that Michaelis had apparently signed while I was mentally murdering him. "Now that the contracts have been signed, you are binded within the bounds of the agreement, and as I'm sure you are both aware, there will be severe consequences for any misdemeanors."

Our heads bob in response.

"Excellent. Now," Undertaker paused once more, reaching back into his drawer and pulling out another form, but instead of handing it over, he simply read the letter out loud, "according to this, after direct government tax and deductions due to the Personal Income Tax Law, the amount left to inherit is exactly 5,548,320 US dollars. Therefore, each of you will be receiving an equal dividend of 2,774,160 US dollars, respectively. Do you understand?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Michaelis nod, so I nodded right along with him. I'm not completely sure what the 'Personal Income Tax Law' entails, or exactly how we somehow lost 3 three million dollars in the process, but I don't want to seem uneducated. Either way, whether I totally understand or not, that's what we're receiving, and Michaelis seems to get it, so there's no way I'm going to ask for Undertaker's explanation to be dumbed down just for me.

"Good," Undertaker grins again and releases an odd, cackling laugh. "I'm glad we understand each other. Okay, now for the last order of business; you two must decide whether or not you will be living together. As stated in the contract, you must either choose to inhabit the home left to you as a duplex, or sign over full custody to the heir whom accepts." Undertaker stood from his chair and his silver hair fanned out behind him, making it appear longer and more voluminous than it already was – it almost touched the floor. "I will leave you two alone to discuss. Please feel free to page me when you are done. Just press the button two from the bottom on that machine there." Undertaker pointed a long, gangling finger towards a device that looked similar to an answering machine, gesturing towards the digit he had described. He grinned once more, his teeth gleaming as white as his billow of hair. "I'll leave you two to it."

With a disturbing laugh, Undertaker vanished out the door, leaving Michaelis and I in a _very _uncomfortable silence. I fidgeted in my seat, suddenly wishing I weren't as awkward as I knew I was.

"Um, hi," I began lamely, and I mentally slapped myself immediately after. Really, Ciel? Really? _Hi_? There's no hope for you. "I don't believe that I have formally introduced myself. My name is-"

"-Ciel Phantomhive," he cuts me off, "Your date of birth is December 14th, 1995, which makes you currently seventeen years, eleven months, 328 days old. You are five foot five inches tall, weigh 114 pounds, and have blood type O. You're currently employed at Lau's One-Stop Souvenir Shop, as you have been for exactly seven months. You are not currently in a relationship, and you have no history of being too serious with anyone. You took violin lessons for two years, but had to discontinue when your parents died in a house fire. You also taught yourself how to play simple chords on the piano, but were unable to pursue it further because you couldn't afford it. You have asthma and heterochromia, though it seems as if the latter has abated, for the most part. That's a shame..." Sebastian leaned in a bit closer, scrutinizing my right eye as if to confirm his suspicions, and I scooted back a bit. He huffed a laugh and smirked, looking quite proud of himself as he straightened into his pole-back posture. "And your favorite color is blue. Shall I continue, or have you heard enough?"

I think my eye just twitched. I was more than a little surprised, but I didn't dare show it. "Well, I guess you've done your research." That was an understatement. It's like he's lived his life right along beside me. "Who told you my favorite color?"

He chuckled lightly. "That much was just an observation. Blue is the most common favorite color, and most everything on your person is blue," he paused, raising an inquiring eyebrow. "Was I right? Well, aren't _you _predictable."

I glared at him. "I'm sorry to be so boring, then," I crossed arms indignantly. So not only is this guy a creeper, but he's also an extreme douchebag. "Why are you so interested in me?"

"Interested?" Michaelis echoed, looking like he wanted to laugh at me but didn't because he's above such childish things. Arrogant prick. "Don't flatter yourself. It was only logical for me to run a thorough background check on the person I would be living with. I wouldn't readily accept such an offer without even knowing with whom I'll have to share."

Good point, but I'd never admit that out loud. It seems as if this guy's ego has already been stroked _quite _enough.

"...So?" I retorted lamely. "Most of that information is outdated, anyway. How do you know that I haven't turned into some kind of psycho killer over the passed few years?"

He chuckled, and it made a shiver run down my spine. His voice is like nothing I've ever heard. It's deep and mellifluous, like one of those lascivious male prostitutes, but it's not forced; I can tell that it's natural. I briefly wondered how many women (or men) had fallen victim to it.

"I highly doubt that. I am confident that I did a efficacious enough background check to know whether or not my new house mate is deranged," he chided, and I scoffed loudly.

"You don't know anything about me beyond whatever pointless info you've gathered on the Internet. Most of that stuff is boring, anyway. You don't know anything about my personality, my interests, my hobbies; technically, you _wouldn't_ know," I retorted vociferously, and he shrugged with an air of acquiescence.

"Truthfully, I don't really care. If it weren't for this whole inheritance fiasco, I wouldn't even know you. I could have lived a long, happy life – and still can – without knowing any of that uselessness," he confided coldly, but it didn't bother me as much as it probably would have others. I've lived practically my whole life without anyone caring about me _personally_, so why would I suddenly care what he thinks?

At least, that's what I willed myself to believe.

"That _uselessness_ is my life, thank you very much," I returned, and he glanced back at me stoically with those cerise eyes of his. Really, how does one have _red _eyes? I mean, I'm no stranger to oddly colored irises, but _red_? "Regardless, we need to move on to the more important issue here."

"I couldn't agree more," he straightened a bit, crossed one leg over the other in a _very _prissy, 'kinglier than thou' fashion, and gazed at me seriously. "I have already made my decision."

"Looks like there isn't much to discuss then; I've made up my mind, as well." I suppose you could say that I was confident he would refuse. I feel that I've done a pretty thorough job of putting him off; there's no way he'll want to live with me. "Call Undertaker back in here."

He shot a glare at me from being ordered around, but regardless, he leaned over and pressed the button. I could hear an intercom click on in the hallway, summoning Undertaker to room 19, and it was barely ten seconds later when the door opened and in stepped the man with the crazy long hair, his bangs mysteriously covering the majority of his face. He tapped the door shut behind him, grinning amusedly as he glided back to his desk and took a seat. Threading his fingers together and propping his chin atop them, he leaned forward in anticipation.

"I suppose the two of you have made your decisions, then? If you would, please read these acceptance templates aloud with 'agree' or 'disagree' in the blank on line four," Undertaker's grin broadened, and it was as if he already knew our answers before we vocalized them; it was certainly creepy, to say the least. He pushed two pieces of paper in our respective directions, and I looked over it briefly, Michaelis doing the same. "Mr. Phantomhive, if you would please go first."

I winced slightly, having somewhat hoped that he would ask Michaelis to take the spotlight. Regardless, I swallowed down my nerves, taking a deep breath to begin.

"I have thoroughly read over and understand the terms and conditions to the contract and make an oath to uphold my decision. Regardless of what Sebastian Michaelis chooses, I _**agree**_to live in and renovate (as needed) Mrs. Ophelia Diamond Duvua's home, administer proper treatment to the animals left in my care, and do my job as a faithful relative to honor her will. In agreeing to this, I understand that I am liable to any and all penalties I must face if I do not follow the algorithm clearly explained to me."

I took another deep breath when I was finished, proud that I was able to make it through without any mistakes. I may have stuttered once or twice, but I was just glad that I had been able to speak at all under the pressure. Undertaker's grin never faded, and he nodded approvingly as he handed me a pen.

"Very good, Mr. Phantomhive. If you will please sign the bottom line in both print and cursive, the contract will be complete," Undertaker dictated, and as I finished signing on the dotted line, he retrieved my paper and then turned towards Michaelis. "I believe you know what to do, Mr. Michaelis. Proceed."

Michaelis nodded approvingly, looking towards his paper boredly and seeming to be completely unaffected by anything that was going on around him. I glared at him as he began reading.

"I have thoroughly read over and understand the terms and conditions to the contract and make an oath to uphold my decision. Regardless of what Ciel Phantomhive chooses, I _**agree**_to live in and renovate (as needed) Mrs. Ophelia Diamond Duvua's home, administer proper treatment to the animals left in my care, and do my job as a faithful relative to honor her will. In agreeing to this, I understand that I am liable to any and all penalties I must face if I do not follow the algorithm clearly explained to me."

My eyes nearly popped out of my head, and my heart beat slowed down considerably as the reality came crashing down on me - _hard_.

He...he actually _agreed_?

Undertaker cackled once more, handing Michaelis the pen, and he immediately signed his name without any hesitation. I was sure I looked pretty ridiculous, sitting there with my mouth hanging open and my eyes twice their size. I was just so...shocked. I would have bet all of my money (even after I inherited it) that he would refuse. What in the world enticed him to accept?

"Wonderful!" Undertaker announced, paperclipping the newly signed contracts to the ones from before. "Now that the contracts have been signed and your decisions have been made, you are both free to go. However, before you leave-" Undertaker reached back into his drawer and pulled out individual business cards, handing one to me and one to my..._roommate_. "-This is the official moving company of the Funtom Inheritance Agency. Give that number a call tomorrow morning, and they will come to package and move your belongings to your new house. Unfortunately, if either of you have pets, you will have to deal with them yourselves; F.I.A. doesn't want to be responsible if there are any shifts during transportation."

My head was still spinning, even after I had left the room. Undertaker moved to the doorway and waved at us as I mindlessly walked down the hall.

"If you lose your cards, please feel free to give us a call and we will reimburse the number. Thank you for coming,~" Undertaker dismissed, and I could hear him cackle madly as we moved out of sight. "And have a nice life together, gentleman.~"

(-)

**So, what'd you think? Things are getting a bit more interesting, huh? Okay, maybe not yet, but there should only be about one more chapter of boring before we finally get to where things are in full swing :)**

**Thanks for reading/voting!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! **

**Not much to say, so let's get right on with the story! Thanks so much for reading!**

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Language**

**(-)**

**Ciel's POV**

Michaelis and I didn't so much as exchange parting words before we got into our respective cars, speeding towards our homes. I was still a bit rattled by the whole situation, and even more so by the fact that the guy had actually accepted. I was _so sure _that he was going to deny living anywhere near me. I mean, really, who wouldn't? I wasn't too proud to admit (to myself) that I was rude, prude, selfish, introverted, unfriendly – I'd been called pretty much every word in the book related to 'horrible company.' I couldn't fathom what had possibly made that rich prick want to live with me and leave his lap of luxury.

I shook off the thought when I heard the loud, obnoxious blare of a car horn behind me, and I realized that I'd been sitting idol at a green light for a good ten seconds. I quickly slammed on the gas, and my poor Volkswagen gave a harsh screech as it struggled to move forward. I grit my teeth at the noise, wincing as another car honked at me as it finally got impatient and opted to instead swerve around me rather than wait on me to get my hunk of junk moving. As begrudging as it was to admit, I couldn't say that I blamed them. Thankfully, the other two cars behind me waited until I could get my car going, and my little bug sputtered once more before finally groaning as the engine rebooted and began trudging onward.

I heaved a sigh of relief as I was finally able to continue, only being about two hours away from home by now. I would be thankful when I made it back, and I chuckled lightly at the thought of Vega eagerly awaiting my return and the food that accompanied my arrival. She was a glutton, for sure, and soon, I'd be able to feed her an all-you-can-eat-buffet (within healthy reason, of course) every day.

I smiled – a truly genuine, happy smile for probably the first time in years.

(-)

When I finally made it back to my apartment, Vega was by my side in an instant, as expected. She weaved in and out of my legs affectionately, meowing in hunger as I moved towards the kitchen.

"Okay! Okay! I'm getting your food right now!" I assured, giggling as she nuzzled into the side of my leg and tickled me with her sensitive whiskers and soft pink nose. I grabbed the last of the Kit N' Kaboodle out of the cupboard, padding over to Vega's cat food bowl and pouring her a generous amount, even though I had fed her just that morning. There was really no need to conserve now considering that, by tomorrow, I would have all the money I'd needed to buy as many bags of cat food as I wanted, never mind decent food for myself. It certainly was a comforting thought.

I jumped when I suddenly felt a vibration in my pocket, and I quickly pulled out my phone to see the screen lighting up with 'NEW MESSAGE' flashing in bright green letters. I flipped open my beat-up red Razor – nearly four years old by now – and went through the motions to view the text. I groaned when I realized who it was.

_Hey Ciel! Just thought I'd text u since I wasn't doing anything and I figured that u probably weren't either._

_XOXO LiZzY XOXO_

I raised an eyebrow at how she had worded that, more than a little offended. While it might have been true that I wasn't exactly the most outgoing, she didn't have to point it out. I quickly thought of a response and typed the most neutral response I could think of.

_Hey._

Real original, Ciel. However, it seemed to be acceptable since it was barely a quarter of a minute later when she responded.

_Yay u texted me back! (: Lol how r u doing?_

_XOXO LiZzY XOXO_

I didn't think it was possible, but I have actually met someone who can annoy me over a text message.

_Fine. How are you?_

I refused to succumb to text-talk; I would either use proper grammar or not text at all. But, apparently, Elizabeth wasn't above using single letters in the place of words.

_Good but I'm pretty tired. It's ben a loonnggggg day and I'm glad it's almost ovr. What have u ben up 2 today?_

_XOXO LiZzY XOXO_

Sighing heavily, I quickly typed a response. This was getting boring, and fast.

_Nothing much. Sorry to go so soon, but I am not feeling very well and would like to get some rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?_

That was probably a bit too committed to promise, but if I didn't, she'd just be upset.

...I don't even know why I care, really.

_O yeah sure! Hope u feel better n I'll tlk 2 u tomorrow! Goodnight!_

_XOXO LiZzY XOXO_

Thankful that that was over, I tossed my phone on the couch lazily, running a hand through my hair and grimacing at the strands that fell back into my eyes. Blowing them out of my line of sight, I fell onto the couch beside my phone, dreading the next person I knew I'd have to contact.

Sighing heavily, I picked my phone back up, staring at the brightly lit screen and doing my best to collect my thoughts. As I am well aware, I am certainly not the best at wording things, and I was feeling seriously consternated, as it was; did I mention that I wasn't good under pressure, either?

Deciding that it was now or never, I scrolled through my contact list, once finding the correct number entering in the eleven-digit code and anxiously waiting for the call to go through.

One ring.

Two rings.

On the third ring, someone finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Ciel Phantomhive...Yes, the live stripper standee... Yeah, I'm the one to the right of the doorway. Anyway, can I speak to Mr. Lau, please?"

(-)

Thankfully, the exchange went over well. Lau _mostly _respected my decision and agreed to let me send my resignation letter via e-mail. However, despite this surprising display of compliance, his last words had been less than amicable:

_"Well, good luck, Phantomhive. Just remember; it's a cold world out there. Don't. Trust. _Anyone._"_

It's not like I needed him to tell me that, but I suppose it was as good of a farewell as I'd get from him.

(-)

I went to bed without dinner that night, albeit merely by choice. I really wasn't all that hungry when I woke up the next morning, either. In fact, I skipped breakfast entirely, instead searching around for the card Undertaker had given me and preparing to call the movers. I was probably too anxious to eat since I usually couldn't when I was nervous and/or excited.

The phone call went smoothly, as all that was really required of me was to tell them that I was ready for their assistance; Undertaker had apparently already arranged for them to come since they didn't even ask for directions to where I lived. Truthfully, I couldn't have been more pleased at how easily things were going.

That was...until they actually arrived.

The pickup itself was no problem; the movers were filtering smoothly in and out of my apartment, going about their own devices packaging boxes with what little I had to call my own and then swiftly loading it into their van like a well-oiled machine.

But it was when Elizabeth saw the whole situation that things started to go downhill.

I had been standing outside watching the operation, Vega nestled in my arms, when Elizabeth came running down the stairs, almost tripping over her own shoes as she screeched to a halt in front of me. She panted heavily and looked from me to the van and back to me with panicked, upset eyes.

"Where...What...What is all of this?" she asked through breaths, and I almost felt bad having to respond. After all, it was only a few days ago that she had finally established the friendship between us that she had desperately craved for so long, and now I would have to be the one to ruin it. I took a deep breath and smiled at her weakly like I wasn't about to leave and never come back.

"I'm...moving. To California," I opted to say, figuring that I wouldn't try to dodge her question for once. After all, there really wasn't any way to avoid telling her, though I will admit that I had sort of hoped she wouldn't notice me packing and I'd be able to explain it to her over text. I never was the best with face-to-face confrontations.

"You...you're leaving?" she squeaked, and I winced when I noticed her big green eyes begin to fill with tears. Oh no, oh no, oh no. This is exactly what I hoped wouldn't happen. "Why didn't you t-tell me earlier?"

"I...I-I..." blinking rapidly – which was what I did when I was nervous – I desperately tried to come up with an appropriate response. To most, I probably would have shot back with something snarky like, 'Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know I had to check in with you before I made decisions,' but I honestly didn't want to hurt her feelings. Her intentions were pure, after all, and she was the closest thing to a human friend I've ever had. So, instead, I said, "I just didn't want you to be upset. I thought that it'd be easier for you if it didn't weigh on your mind. I mean, it's not like I've known for very long either; I just made the decision yesterday." I chuckled lamely, but it didn't do much to lighten the mood. Her eyes brimmed with tears, and a few slid down her cheeks when her bright green eyes just couldn't hold them all.

"O-oh, well... O-okay," she amended shakily, her shoulders quivering and her breathing rapid and uneven. I honestly felt terrible, especially when she glanced back up at me and looked me right in the eye, a watery smile on her face and her posture rigid. "I-it was really n-nice knowing you, C-Ciel."

With that, she turned almost mechanically, obviously trying her best not to burst out in tears before she could make it back in the building.

I don't think I've ever felt more guilty. She was the reason I had gotten this apartment in the first place, and now, here I was, leaving her all by herself to cry because I was leaving. She may be annoying, she may be inadvertently abrasive, and she may be a bit of a stalker, but she was still a girl, and she still had feelings.

Before I was even aware of what I was doing, I rushed up to her, dropping Vega on the ground and instead grabbing Elizabeth's hand, whirling her around and pulling her into a hug. I could tell she was shocked as she went completely rigid and hesitated before wrapping her arms around me. I was nearly choking on her perfume and almost drowning in her curls, but I endured it, because I knew this would likely be the last time I'd see her.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, _Lizzy_," I whispered, and for the first time, I used the name she had always begged me to call her. I heard her gasp, and I couldn't tell if it was from surprise or from her still trying to regain breath from crying. "I'll...I'll miss you."

It wasn't a total lie.

"I'll m-miss you, t-too, Ciel," she quivered and buried her face in my shoulder, outright sobbing now. I certainly didn't enjoy it, but I felt a little better knowing that I wouldn't leave her to cry alone without some kind of recompense. I never did like her in the way she wished I would, but even for her to think that I did was probably enough for her.

I finally pulled away from her after another solid minute, wiping away a few pearly tears that ran down her cheek. I smiled at her, and even though it was forced, it was there, and she smiled right back at me.

"Thanks for everything, Lizzy," I said gently, and she nodded happily, her bright blond curls bouncing rapidly with the movement.

"Y-you're welcome, Ciel. It was no problem," she giggled breathily, wiping away another stray tear and then looking away from me abashedly. "I-I can still...t-text you, right?"

I chuckled a bit, nodding in confirmation. She was so desperate, it was almost endearing.

"Sure. Text me any time," I affirmed, and her smile brightened.

"I will," she scrubbed her eyes of any remaining tears, looking back up at me with a sad smile. "Goodbye, Ciel."

I smiled back at her.

"Goodbye, Lizzy."

(-)

It was quite awhile later that the movers had everything secured in the van, and that was when Vega and I were able to load into my own car, getting on the road to Half Moon Bay, California.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited. Despite how rare it was that I'd actually be looking forward to something, this was definitely one of those times. I mean, really, who wouldn't be?

It was a very, _very _long drive, but luckily, I had the radio to keep me company. I listened to all the latest artists - pretty much every up-and-coming musician that came on. I was - ironically - in the middle of 'I Made It' when I noticed a bright billboard that read 'Welcome to California!' in big red letters. Well, it certainly made me feel welcome.

However, even though we'd crossed the border, it was still quite a while before we actually arrived at the house my great-great-great grandmother had left me. Half Moon Bay was certainly on-up in the state, and it was nearly an hour and a half before we finally made it to the area.

Even before we arrived, I had expected a luxurious mansion with a lavish yard and statues as far as the eye could see, but nothing I could have imagined would have compared to what awaited me.

(-)

**Sebastian's POV**

Everything went even better than expected, and this 'Ciel Phantomhive' had _certainly_ exceeded my expectations.

Honestly, I had been a bit wary of him at first. From what I had read online and the pictures provided, I had been worried that he would be a mere shell of a boy, using his looks to get what he wanted and expecting everyone to fall victim to his 'my parents died and I'm a poor boy who needs your sympathy' charade.

He hadn't been like that at all. He was confident, didn't take anyone's crap, and seemed to hold his own against those who opposed what he believed to be right – vastly more interesting than someone who expected handouts.

The drive home went off without a hitch as well, and I was back in my familiar apartment by 8:30. As expected, Demon was not there to greet me, and was instead curled up lazily on the couch, snoozing away the afternoon like I wasn't even gone. I sneered at the large tom cat, throwing my coat on top of him and chuckling as he struggled to find a way to get out. His head popped out the other side no more than a second later, and he seemed to glare at me as I smirked right back at him.

"I don't know whether you're genuinely tired or just lazy, but you really do need more exercise, you fat cat," I chided and attempted to pat him on the head in a friendly manner, but he swiped at me before I was able to get too close. It was a playful swat, as his claws were retracted and he seemed to have no intention of harming me. I smirked at the large feline before heading towards the kitchen, deciding to go ahead a fix dinner. I wasn't too terribly hungry, but I was sure I would be by the time morning came, and I knew what was to come. I had certain...'business' to take care of, and I would certainly need all the energy I could get to make it through.

I set the stove on high and began fixing one of my favorite meals – pepper steak and crescent rolls. It was a simple fix and certainly one that sounded tasty, even with my limited appetite. I prepared strips of meat, diced green peppers, tomatoes, onion, set the rice to boil, and placed the concoction in the crock pot to cook.

While that was being prepared, I placed balls of dough on a metal cookie sheet, shaping them in perfect spirals to ensure proper browning. Popping them in the oven to cook, I stirred the peppered mix in the pot, waiting until the timer sounded and the oven chimed, signaling that everything was cooked to perfection.

However, even with the meal flawlessly prepared, I only ended up eating half of it. I just wasn't hungry. In the end, Demon got an extra helping and I went to bed on a half-empty stomach.

(-)

The next day, I got up extra early, knowing that it would be a long twenty-four hours and that I'd have quite the eventful morning, as it was. The first thing I did was locate the business card that Undertaker had given me, dialing the number and providing the information requested.

It was a surprisingly short span of time between when I called them and when they actually arrived, and I allowed them into my apartment as they filed in with multiple boxes and hauling dollies. I watched the proceedings for awhile, amused at Demon's hissing and swiping every time one of the men got a little too close.

Once I was satisfied that everything was going well, I caught one of the movers as they were circulating in and out of the building.

"Excuse me, exactly how long will it be before we are ready to leave for the airport?"

"I'd say about an hour, give or take," he responded, "but we won't leave if you aren't here. Do you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Yes, but I didn't want to hold up anyone for too long. I'll be back by then," I dismissed, and waved him off as I left the building.

I slid inside my Lexus, sinking into the plush leather seats and blasting the warm air on full power. Sighing heavily, I gripped the steering wheel, pulling out of the lot and swerving onto the main highway.

I was heading to _Michaelis' Lease_ for the last time.

(-)

When I arrived at the firm, there was a solemn reception. My employees were lined up uniformly – as expected – when I walked in the door, Ronald and Grell with depressed expressions and William seeming completely indifferent.

Of course, being the responsible boss I was, I had contacted them the night before, letting them know that I would be moving and listening to their individual laments, Grell's obviously being the longest and most vomit-inducing to hear. Even though I would remain in charge and simply communicate with the firm through e-mails and video-chat via Skype, I supposed I owed it to them to give a formal farewell. After all, they had done an exceptionally adequate job while under my supervision, and it would certainly be different working abroad. Regardless, they understood the situation and respected my decision.

Well... Grell and Ronald did, at least. I got the feeling that William was a bit disconsolate that I wasn't completely cutting ties with the firm. I have known for a good while that he's wanted to be the full-time manager, but I've never felt particularly threatened. He knew as well as I that he couldn't compete with me, even if I wasn't physically here.

Taking a deep breath, I walked down the line, shaking each of my employee's hands and bidding them goodbye with a few words of encouragement. One by one, they exited and went back to their respective cubicles, some seeming upset, some appearing to be completely unaffected. Either way, I was content; their opinions of me mattered little, especially now that I'd be leaving.

When I reached Ronald, I placed a fatherly hand on his shoulder, not particularly liking the contact but knowing that he appreciated it. He looked up to me almost as much as he looked up to William, and I had some-what of a soft spot for the aspiring teen. He had been a faithful employee and hadn't caused too many problems, and that's really all I could ask for.

"Thank you, Mr. Knox, for your hard work in the firm. I hope that, even though I won't physically be here, you will continue to do a thorough job and follow orders; just listen to your superiors and you'll be fine. And know that I'm..." I paused, trying not to be too gratuitous with my next words, "...proud of you."

It wasn't a lie, but I wasn't exactly an emotional guy, and any sort of praise from me was usually sarcastic or advantageous flattery. But this was a special occasion.

He smiled at me fondly – it was one of those smiles that made him look even younger than he was and that usually had even William blushing despite himself. "Thanks, sir. I'll do my best!"

He saluted me proudly, and even though it was certainly an odd gesture, it was endearing, and I chuckled as I dismissed him. The next person I came to was William, and as I expected and was grateful for, very few words were exchanged.

"I appreciate your hard work, Mr. Spears. I trust you to look after the firm while I'm gone." I did my best to sound friendly even though I was inwardly backhanding myself. It literally pained me to say anything positive to this stoic prick.

"Of course," he deadpanned, needlessly adjusting his glasses. "And unlike you, I won't be abandoning the firm or its employees any time soon."

I don't know what it was about it, but there was something about the way he threaded his words that nagged at me. It almost sounded like he wasn't so much mad at me for remaining head manager, but more because I was leaving the firm and the people who had worked so hard for me behind. If I didn't know better, I'd say that he was implicitly conveying that he was mad at me for leaving _him_ behind.

It was a good thing I knew better.

"That's why I'm putting you in charge. I expect nothing less."

In parting, William gave me a last farewell glare, and following his departure, Grell and I were the last ones left in the large, suddenly deathly quiet lobby. I hesitated as I approached him, and even from my point of view, I could see the tears gleaming in his bright yellow-green eyes. I sighed, moving to face him, and I felt my hand twitch at my side. I didn't really want to touch him in any way, shape, or form, but I felt that, since this is likely the last time I'll see him (luckily for me), I owed him a formal farewell. Despite my loathsome feelings towards the redheaded nightmare, he had been an...adequate employee, and I figured that I would proffer him the opportunity to get within at least a foot of my person.

"Mr. Sutcliffe..." I began professionally, and his watery eyes shifted up to look at me. I took a deep breath and continued. "...I just wanted to say-"

"Oh, _Sebby_!" catching me off guard, Grell threw his arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder, his bright red hair filling my vision, and for the first time, I didn't remove him immediately. Despite how revolting I found his affections, I decided to at least allow him this one last thing. "I'll miss you so much! I don't know what I'll do now that you're leaving! Will is such a stick in the mud! It'll be _so _boring around here!"

I sighed heavily, allowing him to enjoy his last moments of my presence. I could feel the tear stains soaking through my expensive dress shirt, and that's when I decided that enough was enough. I shoved him off of me – a little gentler than usual – and took a few steps back in case he tried to attack me again.

"I am sorry to be leaving, and I do feel guilty for not notifying you all sooner. However, I am sure that William will be a... punctilious supervisor and that you will have no problems adjusting to fit his work style," I assured, and Grell sniffed pitifully, clearly unconvinced. "Regardless, no matter whether you choose to accept it immediately or not, you will have to cope if you want to keep this job."

Grell sighed in defeat, but almost instantly re-brightened as an idea seemed to dawn on him.

"Well, before you leave, you should at least give me a kiss!" he clasped his hands together dramatically, blushing as he scooted closer to me. "You know, as a going away present.~"

In lieu of obnoxiously pointing out that the 'going away present' was _for _the person going away, I sneered at him in contempt; he had puckered his lips like he really expected me to comply to his absurd request, and I began walking away from him as I waved a dismissing hand.

"Goodbye, Mr. Sutcliffe."

However standoffish I attempted to be, it never seemed to deter him. Even now, after I had clearly and harshly shot him down, he was waving back at me frantically, his eyes sparkling in admiration as the glass doors to the firm clicked shut behind me for the last time. Though, even through the thick coat of Plexiglas, I could hear his annoyingly androgynous voice follow after me and cling to me as if he was physically doing so himself.

"Bye, my dear Sebby!~ See you on Skype!~"

Hopeless...

(-)

By the time I made it back home, the movers had everything loaded in the van and were patiently awaiting my return. I apologized to them for my tardy, and once I had wrestled Demon into the backseat of my Lexus, the movers and I were on our way to the airport.

(-)

The plane ride was boringly uneventful, and I, of course, was forced to sit by a crying baby and its incompetent mother who was completely ignoring it.

The first hour was annoying, the fourth hour was enraging, the seventh hour was almost unbearable, and by the tenth hour – the last leg of the flight – I was sure I was going to snap, but thankfully, I was able to get off the plane before I committed suicide – or murder.

The San Fransisco airport was – expectedly – bustling with people, attendants, and entourages looking for the correct gates as they filed in and out of the boarding sites. I glanced around until I spotted a man completely clad in black, holding a sign that read 'Michaelis' in bright red letters. I gathered my take-on bags and joined him as he lead me out of the airport gates, ushering me to the car port where they would allow me to pick up my Lexus.

After a short exchange at the reception desk, I was back in my familiar black car, back on track and now heading towards Half Moon Bay.

(-)

After another hour and half of following behind the movers, we finally made it to our destination.

When I stepped out of my Lexus, I immediately took in the amazing sight of my new home. The siding was aesthetically bricked and was a lovely white color, the shutters and trimming a dazzling sky blue. Corinthian-style columns lined the porches and supported arced ceilings, archways, and roofs, covering – but certainly not overshadowing – sectioned glass windows and panels. The yard was equally stunning; there were shrubbery statuettes, intricate water-ladle fountains, and a vast garden full of roses, petunias, daffodils, snapdragons, and a range of other plants from one side of the spectrum to the other. It was certainly somewhere that anyone should feel privileged to live, and I was no exception.

"Hey, be careful with that! It's fragile!" My attention was suddenly directed to a boy dressed all in blue, and I immediately recognized him as Ciel Phantomhive. His bright blue eyes shimmered in the afternoon glow as he flitted back and forth amongst the movers, pointing them to where he wanted this-or-that placed, and I noticed that the dim violet hue in his right eye shone vividly in the intense California sun. I also briefly noted that he was wearing the same thing I had seen him in yesterday; was this boy truly _that_ poor?

Regardless, I decided to approach him, and I greeted the boy with a smug grin. "Good afternoon, Mr. Phantomhive."

He sneered at me, but it wasn't the least bit intimidating; in fact, the twisting upturn of his small nose was almost...cute.

"_Ciel_ is just fine, thank you very much. I know you don't respect me enough to give me a title."

"Fair enough; good afternoon, _Ciel_," I corrected, and he almost immediately made a noise of disgust. He looked away from me, and it seemed as though the sound of his own name made him want to spit the bad taste out of his mouth.

"On second thought, I think I would prefer it if you continued addressing me with a surname," he rescinded, and I chuckled in response.

"Oh, so we're not even on a first name basis? I think we'll have to be a little more familiar with each other than that, seeing as we'll be living together."

"Tch, that is if you can stand to live with me. I bet you'll give up your share before the end of the month," his glare didn't waver, and I couldn't help but smirk. "I won't make this easy for you."

My grin broadened.

"I look forward to the challenge."

(-)

**So, what'd you think? I hope this doesn't seem too rushed, because I actually did write into great detail all about Ciel's drive to Half Moon Bay, Sebastian's phone call to his employees, and his flight, but it got _way _too long and unnecessary; I got up to _12,000 _words. This is only about 4,500, not including the author's notes. So, to preserve your brain cells – and mine – I edited it out and now you have the condensed version to enjoy :) I still hope it doesn't seem like I took out too much...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and I will do my best to have the next chapter out soon! (May be a bit slower than the last one due to cheer camp! Won't be able to write anything for a week!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely followers!~**

**First of all, I wanted to say thanks SO much for the reviews, alerts, and faves! I'm so glad you all like reading this!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings for this chapter: Strong Language.**

**(-)**

"Good day, Mr. Phantomhive, Mr. Michaelis."

The movers had just unloaded the last of Sebastian's packaged belongings and the pair were now left with mounds of cardboard U-Haul boxes and various items of furniture littered about the living area to unpack and rearrange.

The labor was left for later, however, as the pair took in their new living quarters, and it really was a beautiful place; the main room was wide, open, bright, and had high-arced canopy ceilings that rose bounds above what anyone could reach and were made of an elegant, earthy white-wood. The walls weren't particularly lurid, and in lieu of any sort of bright spectrum color was a settling snow-white. The wooden floors matched the ceilings in color and abated to shiny white tiles as the main room flowed into the kitchen and dining room. From where he was, Ciel could see a cherry-wood island thronged with a light granite bar set up in the midst of the dining area, and many silver can-top lights patterned the ceiling. In the living room, intricate, shining chandeliers hung in various places around the room; Ciel hated to think who'd be unlucky enough to change one of _those _light bulbs. Though, he supposed that now he could just as easily pay someone to do it for him.

"Wow," Ciel uttered in awe. "It's even more amazing than I imagined it would be."

Sebastian came to stand beside the boy, carefully placing the black pet carrier containing Demon next to him as he took in the ambiance of his new home.

"Hm, it is nicer than where I was living before," Sebastian commented, seeming only mildly impressed. Ciel fixed a glare on him as he placed his own white pet carrier next to him, a bright smile taking his frown's place. Kneeling next to it, he unlatched a few bars, cringing at the harsh screech the door made as it opened.

"Come on out, Vega," Ciel cooed gently, holding his hand out to the wary cat as she sniffed around experimentally, her velveteen whiskers twitching in anticipation. "Go explore your new home."

Sebastian was observing the two from the corner of his eye, mildly interested to see what kind of pathetic animal Ciel had brought with him. He was pleasantly surprised when a lovely white feline stepped gracefully out of her temporary prison, flicking her fluffy tail around as she placed her dainty paws on the hardwood floor. After a moment, Vega seemed to get used to the new surroundings, mewing happily as Ciel scratched behind her ears. Sebastian could feel the corner of his lips twitch at the cute sight, but just as quickly let the smirk slip as he knelt next to Demon's own cage. Hoping that taking Demon out of his container would be only half as treacherous as wrestling him in it, Sebastian threw a quick look at Ciel and his tiny-compared-to-Demon cat, but decided against saying anything to warn the boy of his cat's temperament; surely Ciel wouldn't be dumb enough to try and pet a strange (and intimidatingly massive) tom cat.

Slowly unlatching Demon's cage, Sebastian moved back a bit, opening the door in one quick swoop like he was ripping off a bandage. Demon sprung from his confines immediately, his tail curled and his ears flat on his head as he took in his new surroundings. The startled cat turned what seemed to be a glare on Sebastian, but Sebastian only smirked.

"Don't give me that look. This is where you'll be living from now on. Get used to it," Sebastian remarked snidely, and was about to re-lock Demon's cage for storage when Ciel was suddenly in front of him and – more importantly – _dangerously_ close to Demon.

"That's no way to be," Ciel snapped, his eyes narrowing at Sebastian before he turned and knelt next to Demon in a friendly manner. Ciel smiled at the cat as Demon eyed him warily, but, oddly, Demon didn't make a move to run away from or attack him. "He's somewhere he's never been before. You have to give him positive reinforcement."

Ciel reached a hand towards the large cat, and Sebastian could feel his heart leap into his throat. If Demon hurt Ciel, Sebastian knew there would be serious consequences. Ciel didn't like Sebastian enough to let it slide, and the man bet Ciel would jump at the first chance he got to get rid of Sebastian – or anything that was related to him, in that case. Sebastian's thoughts were racing as fast as his heart as Ciel's hand got closer, but his body didn't move quick enough to save him...

...But, apparently, Ciel didn't need saving. His hand made contact with the soft fur directly behind Demon's ear, and Sebastian almost blanched when Demon leaned into the careful touch and a low hum of contentment came from the black tom. Demon's wary eyes never left Ciel, but he wasn't making any move to stop the boy, nor shy away.

Sebastian was blown away; it had taken nearly three months for Demon to allow Sebastian to sit within a foot of him, and yet here the furry bastard was, letting a complete stranger pet him like they were best friends.

"See? He just needs a little affection," Ciel giggled as Demon's whiskers tickled his palm, and Sebastian could hear Demon's purring get lower and more relaxed. He almost sneered at the sight, and he might would have if Ciel didn't stop at that moment when he heard Vega mew pathetically. Ciel chuckled, moving to scoop up Vega and nuzzle her soft crown. "You jealous little cat. I give you affection _all_ the time."

"I suppose we should work out where we will be staying," Sebastian interjected suddenly, glaring at Demon as he took a few careful steps forward and then glancing between one large threshold that lead down a hallway and a set of stairs that obviously led to the spare bedroom. After going over his options briefly, Sebastian pivoted on his heel, beginning to pace away from the ground-level pathway. "I'll be taking the top room."

At this, Ciel started, surprised that Sebastian had just _decided _without even asking if it was okay with him. Never breaking from his glare on the man, Ciel stomped towards him angrily as he carefully let Vega down beside him.

"And what if I want the top room?"

Sebastian glanced back evenly, not seeming to be the least bit concerned. "_Do _you want the top room?"

Ciel flinched a bit, deflating as he huffed and crossed his arms. "No, but I was just making the point. We live together now; you can't just make a decision without talking to me about it first."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, making sure that Ciel saw the action. "The only reason that I'd legally _have _to consult you is if I wanted to make renovations on the house or take one of the animals to the vet; otherwise, everything else is free game."

Ciel growled under his breath; no matter what he had to say, Sebastian always had a smart-ass come-back. A chuckle erupted from said smart-ass, and Ciel affixed a baleful scowl on the man.

"What's so damn funny?"

"Oh, nothing," Sebastian waved off, sticking a hand in his dress pant's pocket casually and throwing his carry-on over his shoulder as he walked away. Though, when he reached the threshold of the stairs, he half-turned back to Ciel, smirking devilishly. "It's just amusing that you were willing to take the bottom."

"And why is that so hilarious?"

"You always struck me as one."

It took a moment for the implication to sink in, but once Ciel understood the meaning behind the perverted joke, his face was instantly set aflame. Swiftly gathering himself and running after the man, Ciel nearly tripped over Vega and his own feet trying to get up the stairs.

"What the _hell _do you mean by that?" Ciel asked, breathing heavily from having exerted himself so unexpectedly. "I-I don't even- I've never- _I don't like guys_!"

Sebastian didn't bother turning to look at him. "You don't have to play innocent around me, Phantomhive. I read the article."

"What article?"

"The one on your profile about you and that older fellow who were seeing each other a while back. What was his name? Canterbury? And what's better, he broke up with you because you confused him with one of his twin brothers and he caught you together,"(1) Sebastian recalled, glancing at Ciel from the corner of his eye and almost laughing at the shocked, embarrassed look on his face. "What? Did you think I was lying when I said I did a _thorough _background search?"

Ciel was at a loss for words. His mouth wide open, he blushed furiously, clenching his fists and pausing at the apex of the stairs. "You...Youfucking _creep_! That's not gathering cautious information; that's stalking!"

"I beg to differ. I have no reason to stalk you," Sebastian replied casually, continuing on his venture and glancing at each door along the way until he found the bedroom. Red eyes cutting back to Ciel, Sebastian sneered at him. "And please try to refrain from using profanity; it is extremely unattractive."

With that, Sebastian closed the door to his new room, leaving a very embarrassed Ciel to fume in silence.

(-)

"Dick-head, fuck-wad, ass-wipe, _bastard_," Ciel uttered under his breath, using every curse word that came to mind to describe the douchebag, just – or especially_ – _because Sebastian had said that he hated foul language. Vega was watching the mess in what seemed to be amusement, but Ciel could care less as he haphazardly threw his clothes onto his bed, wadding the cheap material in a mesh of blue and black; he didn't own anything but neutral onyx and dull cyan when it came to clothing. "I can't believe I'll have to live with this fucking creepy pedophile..."

Tossing out more of his clothing, Ciel started when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out, Ciel was surprised to see the Funtom Inheritance Agency's number flashing brightly. Clicking open his message screen, Ciel read over the contents;

_Just a reminder – you need to check on the animals upon your arrival. They are located in the barn to the right of the house, locked away in separate cages. Make sure that they are fed and bathed properly before phoning the veterinarian; he needs to be called as soon as you have familiarized yourselves with each animal for the initial visit. He will check in with us as soon as his evaluation is complete, and if he has not contacted us by tomorrow morning, you will be penalized. The number is located next to the phone. _

_Thank you,_

_Undertaker._

Ciel almost blanched; well, _that _was certainly friendly. Rolling his eyes, Ciel tucked away his phone in his back pocket, glancing at his clothes thrown about across the sheets and waterfalling over the bed into the floor. Scoffing quietly, Ciel made his way to the door, glancing at Vega when she mewed at him in question, but made no move to follow. Ciel smiled at her gently.

"I'll be back soon, Girl," Ciel assured affectionately, and, as an afterthought, added, "Try not to get pregnant while I'm gone. I saw the way Demon looked at you."

(-)

Ciel realized quickly that Sebastian had apparently received the same message; he met up with the black-clad man before they even left the house. The man's hand was on the knob just as Ciel entered the living room.

"Where are you going?" he asked inconspicuously. Ciel sneered at him.

"What's it matter?" Ciel spat, and there was a bite in his tone that he usually only spoke to Lau with. "But, if you must know, I'm going to check up on the animals that _we're _supposed to take care of."

Sebastian nodded shortly, opening the door for the boy with a mocking smile. "Ladies first."

Ciel glared at him as he passed, purposely bumping into the man, even though it didn't make Sebastian so much as flinch. Ciel certainly felt dwarfed compared to the man's incredibly strong build, but he forced himself to ignore it.

Setting a brisk pace, Ciel lead the way to where Undertaker had instructed him to go, quickly finding his way to the stereotypical bright red barn with contrasting white stripes painted as intersecting lines across the doorway. It was fairly small in comparison to some barns he'd seen, and was certainly smaller than the behemoth of a house it accompanied, but he still struggled to push open the large wood doors that sealed off the inside. After several fruitless shoves, he was about ready to give up when the wood suddenly caved, making him stumble into the darkness of the barn within. He blinked once in surprise, flinching when he heard Sebastian chuckled behind him. He whipped his head around to see the man leaning against the door he had tried to open, looking quite smug.

"I thought it would be chivalrous to get the door for you, _ma'am_," Sebastian chuckled, and Ciel could feel his face heat up from embarrassment.

"Shut up," Ciel snapped, straightening his posture and regaining his composure as though he'd never lost it. "Be useful and switch on the damn light."

Sebastian's grin quickly fell, but he, nonetheless, turned to the side, feeling around for a light switch until he located it and flipped the dial.

The barn instantly illuminated, and Ciel turned back to the scene before him. His blue eyes widened considerably when he saw five animals calmly seated in five separate barred cages, ten beady eyes looking expectantly at the boy before them.

Ciel heard footsteps approaching him from behind, and he almost jumped when Sebastian placed a hand on his lower back, shoving the boy forward. Stumbling because of Sebastian for the second time within the same minute, Ciel growled and turned back to the man.

"What the hell was that for?" Ciel barked, feeling the need to pull down his already-long shirt because he suddenly felt _very _vulnerable. No one ever touched him so suddenly before, and he certainly didn't like the feeling of it. It made his skin burn even though the thin fabric of his top had shielded direct contact.

"Were you just going to stand there staring all day?" Sebastian asked rhetorically, looking back to the caged animals before him. "We're not going to get anywhere if we don't hurry this along," Sebastian paused, glancing towards the animals calmly sitting or preening themselves in their cages. Moving in closer, Sebastian approached the first enclosure. "Look – there are notes attached to the cages." Stepping past the boy, Sebastian took the thick cardboard tag in his large hand, his eyes tracing the words as he read them aloud.

"_Cage number one contains Finnian the canary. Finnian is a high-spirited bird who sings – quite loudly – every time the sun rises, or just when he feels like singing. I hate keeping him caged, but if you let him out, he tends to cause damage – to himself and the house. He doesn't fly completely straight, so he bumps into things and/or walls pretty often. Surprisingly, the poor dear almost always breaks something or leaves a crack in the wall that must be repaired – he's quite a strong bird for his size. _

_Also, please make sure that he keeps the red scarf around his neck at all times – if it is taken off, he becomes very upset. I'm not completely sure why, but I've never had the heart to ween him from it. He __seems to really cherish it._

_- Ophelia."_

Ciel sneered at the bird as he approached the cage, leaning down a bit to look the canary in the eye. It stared back at him with bright green eyes, and the bird almost seemed to be beaming at the boy. It tweeted happily, and the noise was anything but mellifluous. If Ciel had to hear _this _every morning, he might have to consider letting Finnian and Vega get 'acquainted.'

His eyes darted back to Sebastian as the man moved to the second cage, picking up the tag and reading this one out loud as well.

"_Cage number two contains Bardroy the teddy-bear hamster – I call him 'Bard,' for short. He's somewhat of a ruffian, and he always seems to get himself in trouble. He bites anyone who tries to handle him, but he never nips at the hand that feeds him. And on that note, make sure that you _only _feed him the food I have left for him. He is very picky about what he eats, and seems to really watch what goes in his mouth. Also, if you take him out of his cage to clean it or to give him a bit of exercise, make sure someone is watching him; more than once, I've caught him chewing on electrical cords. As hard as it may be to believe, he's actually started several fires; I've never seen a picky eater decide that they like electrical tape._

_- Ophelia."_

"Well, for a hamster with such a particular appetite, he's certainly a fat thing," Sebastian commented, chuckling as he poked his finger through the hamster's cage and pulled it back just before Bard could snap at him. Moving on to the third cage, Sebastian picked up the card.

"_Cage number three contains Mey-Rin the ferret. I got her from a shady character in London, but she seems to be mostly unaffected by her previous home's condition. She's funny to watch; her long body makes her trip over her own feet from time to time. _

_All of her food and water bowls are plastic, and make sure that's the _only _type of dish you give her. She's broken more glass dishes than I can count, but I don't blame her for it; she has fairly poor eyesight. She can navigate on her own around the house, but make sure that she doesn't find her way outside or she's sure to get lost._

_She's really a sweetie, though. She really likes having her hair brushed, and she makes the cutest noise when you scratch the bridge of her nose. I must warn you, though – DO NOT touch her ears. It really freaks her out._

_- Ophelia."_

Sebastian carefully observed the long-bodied ferret from outside the cage, raising an eyebrow when the furry animal suddenly curled into itself, almost seeming to hide its embarrassment from him. Brushing it off, Sebastian moved on to the fourth cage, picking up the next card.

"_Cage number four contains Tanaka the miniature schnauzer. He's a very old dog – the first animal I ever had, but he's very smart and he keeps himself out of trouble. He almost acts like a leader to the other animals, and he seems to be well-respected. Even Bard has no problems with him. He's a very mellow old dog and never barks unless there is an intruder. It's a little shocking, actually; on the rare occasions that he does let loose, he seems to grow three times his size. It takes a lot out of him, though, __so make sure that he can rest awhile afterwards. Water helps, and he drinks a LOT of it, so be sure to check and fill his dog bowl often. _

_For the most part, he keeps himself in the background, and there have been a few times when I thought he'd gone missing. But don't worry about him, even if you don't see him for a while. He'd never run away._

_- Ophelia."_

Sebastian and Ciel scrutinized the schnauzer from where they stood, and both seemed to instantly harbor a certain amount of respect for the old dog, themselves. Tanaka slowly wagged his tail back and forth as they approached, and his head lifted when the two stood before him.

"Huff, huff, huff," Tanaka attempted to bark, but it came out broken. Ciel smiled at the elderly dog as Sebastian came to stand in front of the very last cage, taking the final card in hand and reading over the penmanship of his deceased relative.

"_Cage number five contains Pluto the Siberian Husky. I really only have one bit of advice for whoever is 'fortunate' enough to take care of this fiery giant – DO. NOT. LET. HIM. OFF. HIS. LEASH._

_Good luck!_

_- Ophelia."_

'Giant' was right – this dog was _enormous. _There was no telling how much this white beast weighed, never mind how tall he was. Both were probably double-to-triple-digits. Sebastian turned half-way back to Ciel, almost chuckling at the sight of the boy trying to get a rise of the 'vicious' hamster, Bardroy, and muttering a curse when Bard was finally able to nick his pointer finger.

"Quit tormenting that rodent and let's get these animals clean. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not get a penalty this early in the game," Sebastian stated, moving back to Finnian and picking up the bird's cage. "Why don't you take care of Bard, since you're so interested in him."

Ciel sneered at the man, but did as suggested. Taking the hamster's cage in hand, Ciel also picked up the nearby cleaning supplies obviously left by his previous caretaker and for his new one. Ciel's eyes softened at the thought of his deceased great-great-great grandmother; even though he hadn't known her – or even known that she existed up to this point – she was obviously a kind, thoughtful person, and the well-kept condition of her beloved pets reflected this. Ciel swore to himself – then and there – that he wouldn't let anything happen to these animals.

"_Ouch_ – _Damnit!_"

Though – as Bard's cage clattered to the floor after the testy hamster had nearly bitten off a chuck of his knuckle – he decided that maybe he should reconsider that philosophy.

(-)

It didn't take long for the cages to be cleaned; Finnian, Mey-Rin, Bardroy, and Tanaka's habitats were no problem. Pluto's, however, was another story, and it took Sebastian and Ciel's combined efforts to get the job done. In the end, they both ended up soaking wet and vehemently annoyed from Pluto's violent thrashing around in the bath water. Eventually, though, each freshly cleaned animal was safely put away in their washed cages.

"Thank God _that's _over," Ciel huffed, plopping down in a nearby chair with a heavy sigh. Sebastian ruffled a towel through his hair to dry himself off a bit before nodding in agreement.

"Why don't you go call the vet while I clean up the supplies," Sebastian offered, throwing the towel in a bin of dirty cloths and then heaving it up, heading towards the laundry room that had been mapped out in the blueprint he received.

Ciel tossed back an empty 'fine' as he stood from his seat, twisting a hand through his still-damp locks as he trudged back inside the house and headed for the house phone. He tugged on a few errant strands of hair as he looked over the list next to the wall-phone, scanning over the numbers until he found the one labeled 'Vet.' Picking up the phone and dialing the number, Ciel carelessly smoothed down his hair as he listened to it ring. Finally, a female voice came over the line.

"Faustus Animal Clinic, my I help you?" she asked politely, but her voice wasn't very peppy. It sounded more tired than anything, but then again, it was pretty late in the evening. Ciel was surprised when he looked at a nearby wall clock to see that it was already almost 8:00pm; why was the vet's office even open this late?

"Um, yes, I am Mrs. Ophelia Duvua's grandson," Ciel figured that the woman didn't want to hear the whole story any more than he wanted to tell it, so he kept it short. "I am taking care of her animals now, and I was instructed to call this office to schedule a veterinarian appointment."

"Ah, okay," the woman sounded more awake now, and Ciel could hear the clicking of keyboard keys over the line. "Yes, here it is. A house-call, correct? The veterinarian will be with you shortly. Please allow twenty minutes for him to arrive."

Ciel blinked, glancing at the clock once again and nodding. "Alright, then. Thank you."

There was a click, and Ciel was left in silence. From a distance, he could hear the tumbling of a washing machine, and he briefly considered going to help out Sebastian with the laundry. He had helped create the mess, after all, since he was the main reason that Bard had gotten loose...

No. Sebastian had volunteered to do it, and Ciel had done his job, so there was nothing left to do but go get himself cleaned up before the vet arrived.

Decision made, Ciel made his way to his new room, clicking on the light and almost groaning at the sight of his messy bed and suitcase. There were clothes and various toiletries strewn about everywhere, and he cursed Sebastian for making him throw a tantrum. And he had actually considered helping him...

Shaking his head, Ciel picked up the clothing that littered the floor and flung it back in his suitcase to properly put away later. He was too tired to deal with it right now, and he had to get tidied before the vet came. After all, if he was going to see this guy until all five animals either croaked or ran away, he was going to make a good first impression.

(-)

Ten minutes later, Ciel was decked out in the best outfit he had – a pair of boot-cut dark-blue denim jeans and a size-too-big t-shirt that matched his eyes inimitably. The rest of his ensemble consisted of plain white tennis shoes and a single, simple, silver hair-clip to hold back his bangs. He usually just let his hair hang over his forehead, but after Elizabeth had _insisted _that he would look 'unbelievably, undeniably, irresistibly adorable' without all that fringe in his face – and went as far as to buy him 10 to choose from – he finally broke down and decided to at least give them a try. He was surprised to find that he did look much more clean-cut, and at least he had talked her out of the pink butterfly pin...

A knock at the front door interrupted his thoughts, and he readjusted the silver clip a bit before he went to see who it was, figuring from the time that it was probably the vet. As he entered the living room, he caught sight of Sebastian lounging on the couch, open book in hand and Demon seated on the furthest end. Both glanced up at Ciel when he heard the boy come in, and Sebastian's eyes widened the slightest fraction when he took in the bluenette's appearance. Despite himself, Sebastian couldn't help but think that the clip was a nice addition. It made the boy's eyes more visible and, honestly, no one could deny that it made him look even cuter.

"Why...are you dressed like that?" Sebastian opted to ask slowly, careful to keep any emotion out of his voice. Ciel mistook the tone as mockery and glared at Sebastian as he swept passed the black-clad man, blowing a bit of hair out of his face that was too short to stay in the clip.

"It's none of your business," Ciel retorted, straightening his shirt as he continued towards the door. "By the way, this should be the vet. Are you going to come with us, or are you just going to laze around while he does the check-up?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the boy, snapping his book shut and placing it on the couch beside him as he stood. "Actually, I would like to accompany you. I don't want you blaming anything on me if something is wrong with them."

Ciel scoffed at the accusation, gripping the door handle and twisting it as he prepared his best fake smile.

"Hello, Mr.-" Ciel paused in shock as he opened the door, taking in the appearance of the person in the doorway.

Before him stood a man that was just as tall – if not taller than – Sebastian, suave black hair styled in an attractively messy fashion and black suit ironed to perfection. His face was immaculately sculpted, and a pair of fancy wire-framed glasses rested on the end of the man's prominent nose. Behind the frames smoldered two entrancing golden irises that held Ciel's own blue ones, seeming to be both calculating and controlled as they took in the boy's own appearance. His perfect posture enhanced his broad chest and shoulders, and he seemed to be muscled under the thick material of his expensive Saint Laurent, but not grossly so.

This man was...gorgeous. Ciel knew he was staring, but he couldn't stop himself. It was Canterbury all over again, and he could feel himself blush a bit as the man's sharp yellow eyes remained affixed to his own.

"_Ahem_," Sebastian's voice snapped Ciel – and apparently the man he was openly ogling – back to reality as both pairs of eyes darted to the black-haired lawyer. "I assume that you are the veterinarian?"

The other man straightened a bit, his black coat ruffling as he rolled his shoulders. "Yes," the vet spoke, and for some reason, the smooth, low voice made Ciel shiver. "My name is Claude Faustus."

(-)

And there you have it! Hoped you enjoyed! (I know it's a bit fast-paced, but this part is sooooo boring, and I am really tired of writing all of this lead-up. LET'S GET TO THE ACTION!)

And is that...plot development? Le gasp!

(1) Canterbury, Thompson, and Timber reference


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone!~ I know you all probably hate me for taking so long to update ._. I'm so sorry... School's just been hectic lately. That, and I've had absolutely no motivation to write. Like at all.**

**Anyway, I'm so glad that you all liked the last chapter! I think I got more reviews for the last chapter than any other :)**

**I hope you like this chapter, too!~**

(-)

"Nice to meet you, Claude," Sebastian greeted seamlessly, but his scathing red eyes told a different story. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, managing partner at Michaelis' Lease."

The vet's eyes locked onto the fiery red ones of his almost-twin, and his calculating, unwavering stare made Sebastian a little more than creeped out by the man already. Nonetheless, his manners were impeccable as he extended a white-gloved hand towards the lawyer in greeting.

"Likewise," Claude returned, and with the fragment came the action of needlessly pushing his glasses a bit further up on his nose. "Though, I would prefer it if you called me Mr. Faustus."

Sebastian could have sworn that he felt a twitch in his left eye, but he ignored it, instead opting to skirt past Ciel – who still appeared dumbstruck beyond repair, which made an unprecedented flare of scorn well within him – and side-step the vet, beginning to lead the way towards the red building out back.

"Of course, pardon me," Sebastian amended half-heartedly. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go unlock the barn, _Mr. Faustus_."

The veterinarian's bright golden eyes cut to the fellow raven briefly in recognition before they refocused on the blushing bluenette still standing dumbly in front of him, taking in every fine detail of the boy.

"Ahem, I don't believe I caught _your_ name," Claude spoke simply, and Ciel flinched as he realized that he was actually being acknowledged. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Ciel straightened and cleared his throat a bit before he replied.

"Oh, uh, it's Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. Mice to neet you – _I mean_! – nice to meet you, Mr. Faustus!" Ciel blurted, and he immediately felt ridiculous for his outburst. So much for making a good impression...

Though, to Ciel's astonishment, Claude actually smiled – even if only slightly – and a mellifluous, low chuckle reverberated through his throat.

"Mice to neet you, as well," Claude mocked playfully, taking Ciel's delicate hand in his own and shaking it lightly. "However, unlike your... _charming_ friend, you may call me Claude, if you'd like."

Ciel's blush deepened, and it only seemed to amuse Claude more as the man's smirk broadened.

"Um, alright, _Claude_," Ciel tried, and he found that he quite liked how the name sounded. He smiled a bit, but it fell as he glanced to the side. "But Sebastian's not my friend..."

Claude's eyebrow quirked. "Boyfriend, then?"

Ciel's eyes widened exponentially, and he frantically waved his hands back and forth as if to dispel the image from both their mind's. "No, of course not! He's just... a-a roommate!"

Claude chuckled lowly once more, and the urge to ruffle Ciel's hair was too great to resist; his gloved fingers weaved through the boy's dark-navy locks, swishing the strands messily but making sure that the silver clip stayed in place.

"It's alright, there's no need to explain," Claude abolished, and he couldn't help but notice how cute Ciel looked with his hair slightly tousled and his cheeks a pretty pink. "I could perceive from the way he obviously has no respect for you that there likely wasn't any sort of intimate relationship between the two of you."

Ciel's shoulders sagged a bit at the blatant observation, and a long-suffering sigh escaped his lips. "You've got that right..."

Claude opened his mouth to comment, but at that moment, Sebastian approached the two once more.

"The barn's been unlocked and the animals are ready for their check-up," Sebastian reported, his eyes narrowing at Ciel briefly when he noticed that his hair looked a bit more unkempt than before and the persistent blush was still painting his face.

"Excellent," Claude adjusted his glasses once more, turning towards the other ravenette but still keeping Ciel in his peripheral vision. "Please, lead the way."

(-)

"Well, I believe the two of you will be happy to know that the animals are all in perfect health," Claude commented once his check-up was completed. Gathering the tail of his stethoscope and shuffling it into his bag, Claude straightened and addressed the man and boy before him. "I will report to Undertaker as soon as I arrive back at the clinic."

Sebastian nodded passingly, sweeping past Claude on his way out of the barn. "I'll go retrieve the health report; Undertaker wanted to make sure you signed out during each visit." Sebastian was a bit wary to leave Ciel alone with the vet, but he supposed that he couldn't quite out-right say so without seeming suspiciously jealous. So, instead, he simply quickened his pace as he strode towards the house.

Meanwhile, inside the barn, Claude was just finishing dusting off and replacing his gloves when he noticed Ciel poking around the hamster – Bard, was it? - and grinning a bit every time the feisty rodent would nip at his finger and inevitably miss. Claude felt a smile stretch across his own lips, and he couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped when Ciel stuck his tongue out as if in concentration. However, the unexpected noise attracted Ciel's attention, and the moment Ciel was distracted with gazing at Claude, Bard snapped down on the boy's finger, biting hard enough to draw blood.

"_AGH, SHIT_!" Ciel blurted crassly, ripping his finger away from the hamster's cage and cradling the injured digit close to his chest. Claude's smirk fell the moment he realized what had happened, and he was by the boy's side in an instant.

"Oh my," Claude remarked in a monotone, gently taking Ciel's hand within his own and stretching out the finger to get a closer look at it. "He certainly tried to rip your finger off, didn't he? Does it hurt?"

"No shit, Sherlock! _He just tried to rip my finger off_!" Ciel said through gritted teeth, hissing as he tried to curl his index. "Ahh, it really hurts..."

Claude blinked behind wire-framed glasses, watching a tiny trickle of blood drip from the fresh wound. It certainly didn't seem as bad as what Ciel was making out, but he supposed that the boy's fingers were easy to puncture; it looked as if Ciel hadn't worked a day in his life. There were no signs of callouses, no blister marks, hardly any stretch lines, and all of the boy's fingernails were in immaculate condition.

Without really thinking about it, Claude brought the finger to his lips, giving the very tip of Ciel's injured finger a gentle lick. At the moment of contact, Ciel's entire body went rigid, and his wide blue eyes glance up to observe the attractive veterinarian calmly tending to his wound, running his silky tongue along the soft pad of Ciel's index finger. Ciel's mouth fell agape as he watched the display, and he vaguely considered the fact that Sebastian would be back any minute, and for the dark-haired lawyer to catch them in such a predicament would be absolutely mortifying. Then again, the other, more predominant part of his brain screamed for him to just sit back and enjoy.

"Claude?" Ciel – while still battling the fog of pleasure-seeking hormones – was surprisingly able to form the vet's first name, and the sharp golden eyes of the doctor slid up to meet the surprised and confused blue eyes of the adorable seventeen-year-old. "Um... Is this supposed to help?"

Claude almost laughed out loud. Almost.

"Yes, it helps to clean the wound before dressing," Claude explained as he removed the now-shiny digit from his lips. "I'll be happy to bandage it for you before I leave."

Ciel's face was consumed in a fiery blush as Claude released his hand and moved towards his medical case once more, observing his finger as if he'd never seen such a thing before in his life. When Claude returned to his side with the bandage, the vet once again grasped Ciel's wrist, gently encasing the small index within the medical gauze.

"There," Claude fragmented as he brushed his pointer over the boy's now-bandaged one. "It should be fine to remove the bandage by tomorrow."

As he spoke, a dazzlingly handsome and jaunty smile graced the man's lips, and Ciel could swear his heart skipped a beat. How long had they been standing so close together?

And... was Claude getting closer?

(-)

"Where _is_ that stupid paper?" Sebastian grunted, frantically searching through pile after pile of information completely irrelevant to what he was trying to find.

He tried not to dwell on it too long, but he couldn't help the nagging in the back of his mind telling him that Claude had Ciel bent over in the barn and the animals were getting a fine view of the birds and the bees. He didn't know what it was about Claude that set him off – then again, with an obnoxious attitude, haughty demeanor, _and all of Ciel's attention_, did he really need another reason? – but Sebastian knew that Claude was definitely bad news. Additionally, aside from being strikingly tall, the guy was undoubtedly creepy.

All the more reason to find that God-forsaken health report!

Scanning document after document – and getting a nasty paper cut in the process – Sebastian finally managed to locate the report, at the same time snatching up a nearby pen and almost tripping over his shoes trying to make it back to the barn.

(-)

"How does it feel? Too tight? Too loose?" Claude questioned, his lips mere inches away from Ciel's. Ciel's eyes lowered minutely, the bright blue hues taking in every fine detail of Claude up close and personal.

"I... Yeah, I mean, yes, it's fine," Ciel breathed, and he could physically feel the space between him and the veterinarian become increasingly more diminutive.

"Are you sure?" Claude pursued, taking one of Ciel's delicate hands within his own. Ciel's eyes quickly darted down to observe the sudden contact, then shot back upwards to meet Claude's smoldering yellow hues that were steadily moving towards him.

"...Yes..." Ciel barely whispered, but just as he swore he could feel the vet's lips brush against his own and his eyes slide close, the barn door busted open, and Ciel couldn't stop himself from letting out an embarrassingly feminine squeak and nearly jumping out of Claude's reach. Claude, however, simply righted himself and shifted his eyes to the door to see – surprise, surprise – Sebastian, looking quite peeved, and the raven-haired lawyer shared a similar expression.

"I suppose you've found the papers," Claude deadpanned, throwing a sideways glance at Ciel who still seemed to be a bit shocked.

Sebastian sneered at the vet vehemently; how could that smug bastard act like he wasn't just about to kiss a seventeen-year-old that he had _just met_? "Yeah, I found the papers. Sign them and then _kindly_ be on your way."

Claude's eyes narrowed at Sebastian, but, nonetheless, he strode forward and retrieved the papers from the lawyer, giving them a once-over and then whipping out a pitch-black pen that quickly glided over the appropriate spaces in impressively neat cursive. Extending them for Sebastian to take back, Claude snapped his medical bag shut, turning to Ciel and smirking at the boy disingenuously. Ciel, still a bit flustered from their previous little encounter, simply blinked owlishly up at the vet as Claude strode back to his side and made a gesture to shake his hand.

"It was nice meeting you, Ciel," Claude said fulsomely, his hand wrapping around Ciel's and giving it a light but purposeful shake. When the short exchange was over, Claude simply gave a sharp nod towards Sebastian as he walked towards the building's exit, obviously well aware that he was far from being in the lawyer's good graces.

"I'll be making periodic check-ups to monitor the pet's conditions; for the first several months, I'll be coming back once every two weeks, but the intervals will continue to become more and more spaced out," Claude added as he looked back at the two, moving his glasses further up on his nose. "Gentlemen."

Once Claude had finally disappeared, Sebastian huffed obnoxiously, throwing an angry glare back at the boy who still appeared to be a bit flushed. This only served to heighten Sebastian's irritation, and the raven-haired lawyer near-stomped out of the barn.

"When you're done being a teenage girl, you need to come finish unpacking," Sebastian quipped, leaving the boy alone in the large barn and fuming all the way back to his room.

Meanwhile, Ciel took a deep, calming breath through his nose, releasing it slowly and then glancing down at his open palm. There sat a stark white piece of paper with dark black lettering, written in impressively neat cursive.

_Dinner tomorrow night?_

_Your choice, my treat._

_Claude Faustus_

(-)

**I hope you enjoyed this extremely fast-paced chapter! (I'm sorry, I'm just getting extremely bored with the slow pace at which this story is moving along.)**

**I'll try to do better about getting these out quicker! (But no promises ^^;)**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone! :) Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and/or reviewed! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Hopefully things will speed up soon; I'm totally just going into this blindly.**

**Note: I went back and changed one line in chapter 4 to keep consistency with this chapter. It was an important little detail to Sebastian's and Ciel's relationship development, and I'll try not to change anything else in the future, but it wasn't any big deal. You'll know what I'm talking about when you come to it.**

**(-)**

"There you are," Sebastian's voice greeted Ciel as the boy entered the house, but Ciel simply sneered at the lawyer as he passed. "What were you doing out there?"

"Excuse me, but I'm afraid that is absolutely none of your business," Ciel retorted, clenching the note in his hand as he went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He grasped a bottle of water, thankful that he had remembered to stock the fridge when he arrived at the house. "Why do you care, anyway?"

Sebastian huffed, rearranging a webcam that he had set up in a corner of the massive living room beside an equally-large Mac computer system. "Honestly, I couldn't care less. I just don't want you getting all starry-eyed over that vet."

Red dusted Ciel's cheeks, and a haughty noise escaped his lips as he screwed the cap back on his water bottle. "I'm not 'starry-eyed' over anyone! Why the hell is that any of your concern, anyway?"

"Because," Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he hooked up the wire from his webcam to the USB port in the back of the computer, "I don't like him."

Ciel raised an eyebrow as he leaned back on the island. "So, basically, you're saying that I shouldn't like him because you don't like him."

"Exactly."

"...Ah, okay, yeah, that totally makes sense," Ciel rolled his eyes as he took another swig of his water. "I've seen the error of my ways. You're right, he's a complete bastard. Gee, what _was_ I thinking?"

Sebastian sighed heavily, turning from his project to face the smug face of his new house-mate. "Don't be such a child. I have a good reason to dislike him."

"Okay, first of all, I am_ not_ a child," Ciel quipped, propping an elbow on the granite island behind him. "Second of all, what reason could you possibly have for not liking him? Because he was being professional and preferred you call him by his last name? Remind me again, _who_ exactly is being the child here?"

"Still you," Sebastian pushed off from the computer desk he had been leaning on, taking a few steps towards Ciel. "Regardless, no, I wouldn't let something like that get under my skin. I'm used to dealing with supercilious people who think they're better than everyone else."

"What then? He was completely behaved for the rest of his visit," Ciel retorted, holding back the urge to roll his eyes.

"You couldn't see the way he was looking at you?" Sebastian questioned rhetorically as his voice raised an octave and his eyebrows furrowed. "He looked like he was ready to mount you from the second he opened the door!"

Ciel's eyes widened and he blushed hotly, his eyes then narrowing at the dark-haired lawyer. "He did not! And how could you even tell with his eyes behind those glasses? Unless you were specifically looking for something like that..." Ciel smirked. "Were you jealous?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes to the side. "Keep your pants on, Shorty, it wasn't exactly hard to miss. You could practically feel the hormones radiating from the guy. In fact, the only way you could have possibly missed it is if–" Pausing suddenly, a look of realization spread over the lawyer's face, and an amused chuckle escaped from his lips. Ciel furrowed his eyebrows at the man, sneering as Sebastian gave him a sideways look of skepticism. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

Ciel's face was instantly consumed in a fiery hot rush of mortification. The look on his face said it all, and it was all Sebastian could do to keep from busting out in laughter. He knew he really shouldn't be surprised; Ciel may act like a renegade teenager at times, but he didn't act as shamelessly lecherous as many of the boys his age that Sebastian had encountered.

Suddenly, Ciel shoved himself off the counter and vehemently stomped away from Sebastian, heading to his room on the ground floor. Realizing Sebastian had somehow struck a nerve, the man sighed, rolling his eyes and hurrying after the boy. Truthfully, Sebastian couldn't care less if Ciel hated his guts, but the teal-haired boy _was_ is house-mate, after all, and living with someone who had numerous motives to kill you in your sleep wasn't exactly behooving.

"Look, Phantomhive, I didn't mean anything by it, it was just a questi-"

"Shut the _fuck __**up**_," Ciel hissed with his taut back still turned to the lawyer, clenching the plastic bottle in his hands to the point his knuckles turned white. His strides broadened, and Sebastian was mildly surprised that he had to quicken his pace to keep up. "I don't give a damn _what _you have to say. Just _leave me alone_."

"Would you just listen for a second? I didn't– _ugh_," Sebastian jogged forward, catching Ciel's shoulder and whirling the boy around to face him. Instantly, Ciel jerked his shoulder back, but he didn't make a move to run away. Ciel's face was still an angry red, and he looked ready to lash out at any second. Sebastian lowered his voice and gathered his control, letting out a labored breath. "Look, I'm sorry for–" in a split second hesitation, Sebastian wondered what exactly he was apologizing for – it was just a simple observation – but continued any way, "–upsetting you. I didn't know it'd make you so angry."

"Then I guess you don't know me as well as you thought you did," Ciel quipped, once again turning on his heel and blazing out of the room, leaving Sebastian to curse himself for agreeing to live with this explosive labyrinth of a roommate.

(-)

Later that night, after they'd both been given necessary time to cool off, Sebastian had fixed and eaten a quiet dinner alone, not having heard from Ciel since their little tiff. In the event the boy may have ventured out for food, Sebastian had prepared a second dish, but, not surprisingly, Sebastian hadn't seen hide nor hair of his teal-haired neck pain for hours. A small twinge of guilt nibbled at the lawyer's conscience, and, possibly against his better judgment, decided to hand-deliver Ciel's plate. It was just because the boy was already so thin that he really couldn't afford to miss a meal, Sebastian reasoned with himself.

Making his way through the long hallway with the plate of lukewarm California rolls in his hand, Sebastian made his way to Ciel's bedroom, standing outside the door and hesitating briefly before rapping on the door twice. Silence was his answer, and Sebastian considered the possibility that Ciel had fallen asleep before a weak "_go away_" told him otherwise. Rolling his eyes, Sebastian twisted the doorknob and entered anyway, instantly greeted with the sight of a torrential mess of clothing and miscellaneous personal belongings scattered throughout the room.

"I know you're stupid, but you aren't deaf," were the venomous words that made Sebastian glance towards the bed, finding Ciel lying on his side and Vega nestled in the crescent created by the boy's body. Ciel was calmly stroking her glossy white fur, at the same time glaring at the black-haired man standing in his doorway. "I told you to go away. I'm not hungry and you're the last person I want to see right now."

Sighing, Sebastian supposed that he shouldn't have expected anything less than a scathing greeting. As if the man hadn't heard Ciel speak, Sebastian paced across the room until he was directly adjacent to the boy curled on the bed, dodging random items along the way. Ciel lazily shifted his head up to look at the lawyer, deciding that arguing would exert too much energy and he'd be much better off if he'd just listen to what the man had to say.

"Look," Sebastian began lamely, running his free hand that wasn't occupied holding the ever-cooling plate of sushi. "I really am sorry about before. I didn't realize that it was a sensitive subject and I–"

"It's because of Canterbury," Ciel interrupted quietly. Sebastian blinked, vaguely recalling that Canterbury was one of – and quite possibly the only – guys Ciel had been in a relationship with. At Sebastian's 'please elaborate' expression, Ciel sighed, sitting up and making Vega release a quiet sound of discontent. Pulling the cat into his lap, Ciel continued with his rhythmic petting, at the same time having a somewhat distant look in his eye. "Well, one day, after we had gotten home from the cinema, he and I had gotten a little... intimate." A rosy blush spread across Ciel's cheeks, and Sebastian was a bit surprised that someone who could so easily allow such coarse words flow from his mouth wouldn't be able to speak about sexual endeavors. "Right after we'd gotten completely undressed, and he was about to, um... ya know, uh..." at Ciel's uncomfortable look, Sebastian nodded absently, signaling that he'd received the message and was urging him to continue. Ciel swallowed thickly, looking a bit squeamish. "I... backed out. It just... um, didn't feel right, I guess. I really don't know how to explain it, but I just... didn't want to lose my virginity to him." A flash of discomfort shot through Ciel's uncertain eyes, and Sebastian patiently waited to see if he would continue. After a moment, Ciel took a deep breath, tightening his grip around Vega the slightest bit. Ciel couldn't start to explain – even to himself – why he was telling Sebastian all of this. He just chalked it up to his frayed nerves and turbulent emotions from having been ripped from the life of a poor shop-worker and thrown into the position of a multi-millionaire in the expanse of only a few days; he just needed someone to talk to, and this was, unfortunately, the topic of conversation at the moment. Quietly, Ciel continued, "He tried to reassure me, and almost forced me into it, but I refused. We got into a huge fight, he yelled at me, I yelled at him, he stormed out, and the next time I saw him was when he caught me with his brother. It wasn't an accident like that article made it seem; I knew exactly who I was with and what I was doing, and he knew it, too. He broke up with me because I was 'a prude little brat who no one will ever want because I don't have what it takes to be in a relationship,'" Ciel's voice dropped into almost a whisper, and he suddenly buried his face into Vega's fur, the small cat in turn rubbing her little pink nose against Ciel's cheek as if in sympathy. Sebastian could tell that Ciel wasn't crying, but was, nonetheless, a little shaken from having told one of his most personal experiences to a man he'd previously given the impression of hating.

Sebastian was quiet for a moment, a bit unsure exactly what to do or say in response. He wasn't exactly Mr. Sympathetic, and he could count on one hand the number of people he'd ever had to provide any level of comfort to, forget someone who was basically a stranger. After a moment, Sebastian sighed, raising his hand to place on Ciel's shoulder, but then deciding against it and once again running his fingers through his sleek black strands instead.

"Uh, thanks for telling me that," Sebastian began awkwardly, cringing at his inability to not sound completely socially-impaired. Trying to formulate his next sentence carefully so he could possibly not come across like a total insensitive dumb ass, Sebastian swallowed, scooting a little closer to Ciel's bedside. "Listen, I'm really sorry that happened to you. I've had my fair share of rough relationships, too, and they're definitely not fun. If it's any consolation, you're probably way better off without that guy; if he couldn't respect the way you felt, then he doesn't deserve you," Sebastian surprised his own self by how genuine that sounded. Ciel apparently was a bit caught off guard as well, as the mass of teal hair rose from its mingling with Vega's white coat, revealing two gorgeous blue eyes that were suddenly intent on the man sitting next to him. Sebastian allowed a ghost of a side-smile to grace his lips. "Look, I know it's been a long day for you, so why don't you just try to forget about it for now, eat something, and go to bed?" Glancing at the cluttered bedspread behind the boy, Sebastian let out a breathy chuckle. "That is, if you can find the room. You really should get your stuff put away."

A gentle smile crossed Ciel's lips, and Sebastian briefly noticed how much cuter Ciel was when he smiled. He really was a gorgeous boy. Sebastian couldn't believe Canterbury had so easily given him up just because his libido couldn't be satisfied right away.

"Yeah, I guess," Ciel agreed quietly, glancing at the untouched – and probably cold – California rolls still in Sebastian's hand. A low growl erupted from Ciel's stomach, and the boy blushed a bit as Sebastian chuckled and handed him the plate. Taking a small bite, Ciel's eyes seemed to light up as he swallowed. Sebastian smiled; it was no secret that he was an excellent cook, but it was nice to get positive feedback from someone else besides himself and Demon, however grudgingly. After finishing the first roll, Ciel stole a glance at Sebastian who had been quietly observing him eat, the red already resting on his cheeks spreading to his ears. Ciel really was just too cute. "Um, thanks."

"No problem," Sebastian shrugged, figuring Ciel was referring to the California rolls, and made to leave. He wouldn't mind sitting by Ciel a little longer, but he didn't want to make things even more awkward by staying. However, before he could make it out the door, Ciel's voice stopped him.

"Not just for the food, but, ya know, for listening," Ciel seemed intently concentrated on a bit of lettuce that had fallen out of the sushi, twirling the leaf between his pointer and thumb idly. "Sorry for kind of springing that on you. I, uh... don't usually do that."

Sebastian chuckled a bit at the confession, turning back and heading for the door. "Again, no problem." Before he shut the door, Sebastian added, "Bring your plate to the kitchen when you're done. The dishwasher's open."

Ciel nodded absently, continuing with his meal in silence. Smiling at the boy once more, Sebastian turned and strode back down the winding hallway, heading upstairs to his own bedroom to hopefully get a bit of reading done before bed.

Maybe living with Ciel wouldn't be _total_ hell, after all.

(-)

**Short, I know! And after making you all wait for so long... I'm sorry! And it wasn't even that good... but this chapter and backstory was urgently necessary for the plot. You'll see why in the next chapter :)**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, everyone! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews last chapter! This chapter will be a bit better, I think, now that Sebastian and Ciel aren't hoping that the other dies in a hole.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**(-)**

The next morning, Ciel was stirred from sleep due to the punctilious prodding of a plush pink paw poking playfully against his cheek. Shifting beneath the sheets with a disgruntled groan at being woken, Ciel swatted away the paw gently, rubbing his eye with the other hand and sitting up slowly. The first thing that he immediately noticed as his foggy eyes cleared were his unfamiliar surroundings, along with his snow-white feline companion looking up to him with a cocked furry head and long bushy tail swaying from side to side. Remembering the whirlwind events of the previous day, Ciel inhaled and exhaled a calming breath, smiling a bit as he relaxed into the fact that he was now living the life he'd only dreamed about – but better. He'd actually be able to go into the kitchen and find refrigerators and cabinets filled with fresh food for both himself and Vega instead of the pitifully stocked shelves of stale bread and long-expired cat food that had become the routine for him for years. Smile broadening a bit, Ciel plucked Vega from her spot on his bedspread, cuddling her close and stroking her soft fur as she purred at the attention. He felt diametrically calm. He felt secure. He felt...happy.

Suddenly, a brusque cacophony of music blared from somewhere under his sheets, and Ciel jumped nearly a foot in the air, scrambling to find the source and shut it off before it woke up the entire west hemisphere. Vega was, needless to say, harshly flung aside, making a noise of dishevelment as she scurried from the bed and ran off somewhere into the hallway. Finally, Ciel was able to locate what was apparently his phone, ringing obnoxiously loudly with "Call Me Maybe" blasting at full volume.

_When did I even make this damn song my ringtone?! _Ciel thought irately as he pressed the 'answer' button, not even bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" Ciel answered somewhat rudely, his tone rough and scratchy from overnight disuse.

"Good morning," greeted a svelte voice, and upon recognition, Ciel's entire being froze, his breath catching in his throat. "Did I wake you? You sound half-asleep."

Ciel stiffly glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table, taking note that it was almost 10:00 in the morning. It wasn't unreasonably late to have just woken up, but it was too late for breakfast, and now he'd have to wait for lunch to roll around before he'd be able to eat, he noted sadly.

Realizing he still had someone waiting on the other line, Ciel shook his head, clearing his throat of morning haziness. "Oh, n-no, sorry, it's just allergies. I get them every year around this time," Ciel lied smoothly. "How are you, Claude? Is everything alright with the inheritance agency?"

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I am well, thank you." Ciel could hear a deep chuckle from the vet, and he felt his face heat up just from the sound of it. "And yes, I've cleared the visit with Undertaker. I was actually calling to ask if you'd considered my offer. I assume you've read the note?"

The blush attractively dusting Ciel's cheeks darkened, and he practically fell out of bed trying to quickly retrieve the jeans he'd been wearing yesterday and subsequently stuffed the note into the pocket of. He dug around in the right and then the left insert, finally finding the crumpled parchment and unfolding it to view the neatly written script. Ciel swallowed down his nerves, seriously considering agreeing to the invitation, but his thoughts suddenly flashed back to the events of the night before, clearly recalling the emotionally exhausting chat with Sebastian and the fact that the lawyer had quite clearly stated that he wasn't fond of Claude in any way, shape, or form. His memory was also kind enough to supply the avuncular manner in which Sebastian had, in his own way, consoled him after Ciel had practically told him the backstory of his tragic lovelife. Blushing hotly, Ciel was caught between a rock and hard place – or, rather, a taciturn vet and a headstrong lawyer. Going over his options briefly, along with the pros and cons of each and the possible outcomes of agreeing or declining, Ciel took a deep breath, flopping back on his bed. He absent-mindedly traced abstract patterns in the designs carving the white ceiling, toying with the idea of pursuing a further relationship with Claude or preserving his... 'acquaintanceship' with Sebastian. In retrospect, neither sounded particularly better than the other, but Ciel was all about immediate self-gratification. He decided to go with the choice that would likely produce the quickest satisfying results.

Turning over to lazily hang off the side of his bed, Ciel smirked. "Yes, I did, and I'd love to go to dinner with you. Do you like seafood?"

(-)

After Ciel had finished making his dinner plans with Claude and had made himself mostly presentable, he ventured down the hallway, yawning quietly and wondering briefly where Vega had run off to. However, as soon as he peeked around the corner of the wooden frame leading to the living room, he paused, noticing that Sebastian was sitting at his large computer system dressed in an attractively-fitting dress shirt and talking to a man dressed equally as nice via Skype. The other man had dark black hair slicked back in a professional manner, a intimidating grimace on his face, and glasses resting beyond his disdainful green eyes. Despite how bitter the man appeared, however, Sebastian seemed completely calm – amused, even. Ciel had apparently caught them in the middle of their conversation, as the man's face screwed into a scowl when Sebastian made a comment about what was being said.

"You really should consider either moving back to Fayetteville or cutting ties with the company completely," the man bit out. "This law firm will go downhill in no time with the current arrangements. That's not to say that I'm not completely capable of handling the position of managing partner in your absence, but we've already lost a client after they caught word that you would no longer be attending hearings in person."

Sebastian only snickered, completely ignoring the second half of he man's scolding. "Aw, William, do you miss me already?"

"Ha, don't make me laugh," the man – apparently 'William' – sneered with no hint of amusement. "If anyone misses you around here, it's Sutcliffe. I simply need you here to secure clients who, for some unfathomable reason, appreciate your work. Regardless, what really needs our attention at the moment is the fact that Patriot Medical Center is being sued for malpractice. Since they exclusively work on soldiers, I have both army investigators and the opposing council breathing down my neck."

"Who's representing?" Sebastian questioned, suddenly back in serious mode, his tone cool and professional.

"Malcolm and Davidson. They're ruthless, and they have a good case," William relayed grimly. A phone was heard ringing the background, and William side-glanced at the caller ID. "I have to take this call. It's the representative from PMC. Just get the briefs done by this afternoon and fax them over to Knox as soon as possible."

"I'll have them done by 2:00. And don't let Davidson intimidate you; he's a tough character, but he's all bark and no bite. Just be sure to look over the files I sent you," Sebastian instructed.

"I don't need you to tell me that. I know how to do my job," William retorted. "And make sure that you don't send those briefs over before 5:30. Knox, Sutcliffe, and I will be out of the office until then, and I don't trust any rookie paralegal to do much more than file the subpoena."

"Alright, I won't," Sebastian agreed, both men nodding in dismissal, and then the screen flashed back to the Skype logo.

With a heavy sigh, Sebastian's straight posture lost its tension, and he ran a hand through his neatly-primped hair. Ciel, who had been observing the conversation from the edge of the corridor, blushed a bit as he observed Sebastian loosen the tie around his neck, unbuttoning the first two clasps of his dress shirt. The man then completely undid his tie, allowing the tassels to hang loosely down his chest, and he let out a heavy breath of the relief as the tight accessory was undone. Ciel watched the little display with fascinated eyes, his blush darkening by the second. However, he quickly snapped himself out of his reverie, mentally slapping himself for watching the lawyer.

_What the hell am I doing?! _Ciel screamed in his head, straightening and then calmly striding out from his hiding place, acting as if he'd just now made the journey into the living room and hadn't secretly been watching Sebastian sort-of undress.

"Morning," Ciel tossed at the lawyer nonchalantly, striding to the pantry and opening it to find it lined with several different kinds of cereal. He picked the most chocolaty flavor he could find – which just happened to be Cocoa Puffs – and placed the box on the island, at the same time sauntering over to the fridge and getting out some fresh milk. He had previously planned to wait until lunch to eat, but he was just too hungry from not having eaten much the day before to wait three more hours. From the corner of his eye, he could see Sebastian swirl around in his large office chair, and his heart beat a little faster when he saw the lawyer smile slightly.

"Good morning," Sebastian returned the greeting, standing from his position at the desk and walking at a calm pace to stop in front of Ciel. Ciel willed his face to stay room temperature and glanced up at the man as Sebastian's smirk broadened. "Did you just wake up? You do realize that it's almost 10:00."

Ciel's eyes narrowed; the previous tension between them, he realized bitterly, hadn't completely gone away. "No, I didn't. I've been awake since 7:30."

He watched as Sebastian raised a brow, obviously not buying it. Regardless, he didn't comment, and instead pushed himself off the granite counter, heading towards a cabinet adjacent to the dining room. Opening it and reaching inside, Sebastian pulled out a large black leather case, snapping the cabinet shut and then walking towards the couch. Sitting down and placing the case on the coffee table, Sebastian leaned back, sighing.

"I'm certainly not looking forward to going over these briefs," Sebastian commented offhandedly, not exactly directing it at Ciel but still leaving it open-ended for discussion.

Deciding that now would be a good time to get back at the man for all his teasing, Ciel made a sound of amusement as he poured the milk over the chocolaty puffs. "What, can't handle them, Mr. Big Shot Lawyer?"

Sebastian's lips stretched into a grin, and Ciel could immediately tell that his challenge had been accepted. "Ha, I close billion dollar deals for breakfast. This is child's play. I'll ground Malcolm and Davidson's names into the dirt so hard they'll be lucky to get hired to represent a fast food company."

Smirking as well, Ciel paced across the living room until he was directly in front of Sebastian, reaching out a delicate hand and running his thumb across Sebastian's cheek with a light amount of pressure. "Excuse me, but you had a bit of 'lawyer' on your face."

However, instead of the amused reaction he'd expected to receive, Sebastian seemed a bit shocked, and it was only then that Ciel had realized what he'd just done.

"Uh...sorry," Ciel supplied unhelpfully, staring like a deer in headlights into the dark red eyes of his house-mate. Only about a foot separated the two, and Ciel subconsciously considered the fact that if he'd only lean in a little bit...

_Wait a minute... Shit! What am I doing?! _Ciel once again berated himself, tearing himself from the intense gaze of the lawyer and jerking back so that they were at a respectable distance from one another. Not daring to look back, Ciel scurried quickly to the island, grabbing his bowl of now-soggy cereal and retreating back to his room, leaving a dazed Sebastian to mull over what just transpired.

_That was... interesting, _Sebastian thought, smirking despite himself and then gathering a few papers from his case to begin the long process of reading over and approving each and every document.

(-)

_That was... way too fucking close for comfort, _Ciel thought embarrassedly, violently chewing his cereal. Yes,_ violently_. His teeth were gnashing together every time he bit down, and he was sure that his enamel was wearing away by the second. He just wasn't sure how to handle what he'd just done, so he reacted the only way he knew how – with denial and acrimony.

In hindsight, it probably wasn't as major of a debacle as he made it seem. But, in his point of view, this was a pretty big deal. Ciel hadn't willingly touched anyone since... well, since he could remember. Sure, he'd hugged Lizzy before he left, but she was familiar and comfortable and basically the only friend he'd ever had besides Soma. That was different. But even from the simple action of laying a finger on Sebastian... the digit still tingled from the sensation of the lawyer's marble-smooth cheek rubbing against it.

Subconsciously, Ciel clenched his hand into a fist, running his thumb across his index finger as it almost seemed to burn. He had no idea why he was so shaken up by this. Sebastian had probably already forgotten about it.

Great, now he'd made things awkward again. Next time he saw Sebastian, he'd just have to act like nothing had even happened.

(-)

"I'm sorry about earlier." Well, so much for that plan. The moment Ciel had stepped back into the living room to return his breakfast bowl, he'd taken one look at Sebastian bent over his work and his resolve had instantaneously crumbled into nothing. He really hated himself sometimes. "I just got a little carried away with the... Are you even listening?"

Ciel huffed indignantly when he concluded that he was being completely ignored. Sebastian had a finger crooked on his chin, seeming to be deep in thought and totally focused on the document he was reading. Suddenly, however, Sebastian's eyes snapped up to meet Ciel's, and he immediately lowered the papers, seeming to be surprised that the boy was standing there.

"Oh, sorry, were you saying something?" Sebastian questioned, blinking as he noticed the boy's crossed arms and miffed expression. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"No, it wasn't important," Ciel brushed off, secretly thankful that Sebastian hadn't heard the lame apology. Who knew being totally ignored had its advantages? From the corner of his eye, Ciel scanned the paper in Sebastian's hand. "What are you working on?"

Sebastian briefly considered pursuing the conversation, but decided against it, too preoccupied with work to waste time arguing with a boy who couldn't be argued with. Instead, he sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair – it was starting to become a nervous habit. "Well, this statement has to coincide with this one to be approved and submitted for the case, but so far, I can't find any inconsistencies that could be used for the argument in our client's favor. I've been staring at this useless piece of paper for the past half hour trying to compare evidence, but I think I've hit a dead end."

Humming in thought, Ciel snatched the papers from Sebastian's hand, his big blue eye and slightly purple iris rapidly looking over each and every phrase outlined in different colored ink throughout the document. Sebastian initially started to protest, but he was curious to see what Ciel would be able to do with the information. It wouldn't hurt to have a second – while perhaps untrained – eye look over it, he supposed.

"What about this?" Ciel suddenly thrust the papers in Sebastian's face a few moments later, indicating with a slender pointer finger the line he was referring to. "In this one, the administrator of PMC makes the statement that 'the affairs taking place within the corporation are given an algorithm based on the directors of the state, not the overseer of the individual units.' But in this one, the Board of Office and State Affairs claims that 'the procedures carried out within each establishment are controlled and regulated by the chief of service and are only able to be manipulated if a complaint is filed against the overseer of the unit and is cleared by the State Official's Office.'"

"Yes, but both implicitly say that if a complaint is filed, it has to go through and be cleared by the state."

"Yes, but the statement recorded by the B.O.S.A. says that it's the duty of the administrator in charge of individual units to regulate affairs after having received the outline from the state while the PMC representative says that it's their job to take orders from the state directly."

"...Hm, I suppose you're right," Sebastian conceded, scrutinizing the documents for a moment and realizing that, shockingly, Ciel was correct. How had he missed that? "Nice work, Phantomhive."

At the praise, Ciel smirked, feeling accomplished. He'd just done the job of a high-class lawyer while at the same time one-upping Sebastian. "No problem. You must be losing your touch; maybe William was right, you should move back. After all, it's only been one day and you're already missing such important details. Where will you be in a few months?"

Sebastian was prepared to retort with a snarky comeback, but instead, something Ciel said gave him pause. Throwing Ciel a skeptical look, Sebastian could feel a chuckle bubbling in his throat. "How do you know who William is?"

Well, there goes the feeling of accomplishment. To have out-lawyered a lawyer and then to have such a careless slip of the tongue... Ciel wanted to slap himself. But more importantly, how would he get himself out of this? Tell Sebastian that he'd been eavesdropping on his conversation? And what explanation could he even give for having done so?

_Well, fuck, _Ciel cursed in his mind, his mouth opening and closing multiple times with no sound coming out other than a few unintelligible mutterings. Meanwhile, the grin on Sebastian's face grew to the point where his pearly white canines were visible.

"Were you spying on me?" Sebastian asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer but hoping to hear it straight from the boy's mouth.

"Of course not!" Ciel blurted, finally able to manage a understandable response. He blushed a cute pink hue, his arms crossing haughtily. "I-I've just heard you mention him before."

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle a bit; it was adorable watching Ciel try to make up an excuse. As cute as it was, though, he decided not to pursue the matter. He knew that it would only end in a fight, and he rather liked being on speaking terms with the bluenette. Ciel was intelligent, undeniably cute, quite humorous, and fairly easy to get along with once you understood his odd way of expressing himself.

"Ah, you're right, nevermind," Sebastian amended seamlessly, and Ciel seemed to calm down considerably after being freed from suspicion. "Anyway, do you think you could help me remember to fax these papers over to the firm at around 4:30? William will have an aneurysm if I don't send them in on time."

Thankful for the change of topic, Ciel nodded quickly, his eyes lighting up as an idea occurred to him. "Sure. Wait here, I have a system that I've always used to remember stuff that we could use, just to be sure. I'll be right back." Sebastian watched curiously as Ciel trotted down the hallway towards his bedroom and then reemerged a few minutes later, a bright blue ribbon clutched in his right palm. "Hold out your hand," Ciel commanded, taking a seat beside the man and waiting for Sebastian to comply. A smile threatening to surface, Sebastian raised his hand as Ciel had instructed, looking on somewhat endearingly as the boy gently wrapped the brightly-colored ribbon around his ring finger, tying the knot into an elegant bow. After making sure the loops were taut, Ciel sat back, admiring the way the ribbon nicely contrasted against Sebastian's attractively pale skin. "There. Now, every time you see the ribbon, you'll remember that you need to send the files." A cute half-smile on his face, Ciel placed his hands in his criss-crossed lap, looking to Sebastian for his approval. To his delight, Sebastian had a warm expression on his face as well, his eyes soft and his smile genuine.

"Thanks, it's perfect," Sebastian chuckled as he moved his finger back and forth, the pretty blue ribbon fluttering with each sway. "I hope I can remember what the ribbon is for, though."

With a roll of his eyes, Ciel caught sight of the clock hanging on the wall above Sebastian's computer system, realizing that it was almost 3:00 in the afternoon; in the back of his mind, Ciel remembered that he had scheduled to leave for dinner with Claude at 5:00. Rising from his spot on the couch, Ciel decided that he should probably start getting ready for his appointment. He almost hated to go, what with how well he and Sebastian were getting along now, but he had made plans, and he was nothing if not a man of his word.

"Good luck with that, then," Ciel commented as he walked towards his room. Feeling the tension in his back from the position he had been in, Ciel stretched one arm over his head and one behind his neck, letting out a soft groan and then a content sigh of relief as his muscles unwound. Glancing back over his shoulder and blushing a bit when he noticed Sebastian's eyes trained on him, Ciel muttered, "I'm going to grab a quick shower. I'll see you later."

"Okay, thanks again for the help," Sebastian returned, gathering his papers and placing them in a neat stack to fax later as he subconsciously watched Ciel disappear down the hallway. Sighing in content and leaning back on the couch, Sebastian raised his hand to look at the finger Ciel had tied the ribbon around, twirling the soft material between his digits. Smiling fondly, Sebastian chuckled to himself and shoved his briefcase beside the couch with a careful push of his dress shoes, at the same time lazily letting his eyes slide shut. With no more work to be done, Sebastian felt serenely relaxed and completely free of stress. He couldn't remember a time when he was so completely at ease.

Before long, Sebastian had lulled into a calm slumber, subconsciously running his thumb across the silky azure fabric of the thin ribbon tied loosely around his ring finger as he fell asleep.

(-)

**And there you have it! A bit more of a development between Sebastian and Ciel, but now that Ciel has made plans with Claude, will it all be for nothing? **

**Of course not. That's not what you signed up for.**

**Hint for the next chapter: **

**Ciel goes on his 'date' with Claude, and a major character makes their debut! Can you guess who?**

**Notes:**

**1. A reader sent me a PM pointing out an extremely stupid mistake I've made regarding the character's ages, so as of now, Ciel is only 16. Trust me, it's important.**

**2. I also got a PM requesting a 'description' of Ciel's appearance, since I've upped his age a few years. Just picture Ciel exactly as he appears in the anime/manga, only a couple of inches taller. I hate even altering his age, so I certainly won't be changing his appearance in the slightest. (He's too adorable to change :))**

**3. I am so sorry for being so incompetent about keeping up with consistencies throughout the story. I write sporadically, so I can't always remember what I've already written, so please excuse any mistakes and feel free to point them out so I can fix them.**

**4. Ciel's cursing may be annoying, and I apologize to anyone who finds it too offensive, but it, too, is an important little side-plot. Just bear with me!**


End file.
